The Spectrum of Genius
by KittyCabaret
Summary: "Breaking Walls" I've re-written! New scenes, Better title! Improvements all over! There is a new member to the BAU team, and Reid wouldn't mind him so much if he didn't hate him so much. Reid/OMC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The morning was bitter and cold, as mornings often are. Dr. Spencer Reid kept his frail hands buried deep within the pockets of his pea coat, his purple scarf nearly choking him. He reluctantly pulled a hand out to open the frozen handle of the coffee shop door. The scent of coffee beans filled him with a slight rush as he anticipated getting this morning's caffeine and carbohydrate fix. He entered the space, painted with lush hues of browns and greens, the hanging light fixtures gave a soft glow and pot lights illuminated the prints on the wall. A jazz song began on the radio as Reid approached the counter.

The early morning barista was exactly the picture of an art student working her way through college. She was complete with dyed hair, a nose ring and a few tattoos. "How can I help you" She asked with a smile. "She looks like a teenage delinquent but she might actually be a nice person. Regardless..She looks ridiculous" Spencer thought "Yeah. I'll have a large black coffee and an everything bagel with crème cheese" he said to her. "Sure. That will be six dollars." She smiled at him again, accepting a five and a one from the young doctor, who continued to stand at the counter waiting for his breakfast. "When did I become so judgmental?" he thought "I've got to quit that" The teenage delinquent girl returned with Reid's bagel and coffee. He walked out to the parking lot down the street and into his car. Placing the coffee in the cup holder after tossing yesterday's coffee onto the floor of the passenger's side and placing his bagel on the seat next to him Reid started the car.

A memory of having his neighbor teaching him to drive flashed through his head. His dad was gone by the time Spencer was old enough to drive, and his mother refused to drive. It was too much for her. It made her too nervous. She was just plain too tired.

He picked up his bagel and took a bite at the next red light. It was about a half an hour drive to the BAU on a good day. Today was not a good day. A wreck had held up traffic that morning. "What ever." Reid thought "More time to enjoy my bagel." Reid went between long periods of eating almost nothing and surviving solely on caffeine and mints (to spare everyone around from his coffee breath) and eating everything he could get his hands on. Traffic began to move steadily as Spencer took a final swig on his coffee and crumpled up the bagel wrapper. He still wouldn't be late; he always left way too early. When the flow of traffic eased up and Spencer made it to the BAU he parked his old car and re-secured his scarf. Again burying his hands in his pockets, he walked from the parking lot toward the main building. He slid his ID through the scanner on the door, which clocked him in and unlocked the main entrance and entered the warm building. He was undoubtedly cranky this morning and he was prepared to scream if they had to go out of town for another two week long case.

Hotch called everyone into the meeting room. "Shit…Here we go again. More bodies more unsubs more sharing hotel rooms with Gideon who makes a point of snoring and farting as loudly as he can in his sleep" Reid thought as he sat down in the fancy ergonomic desk chairs. Hotch entered the room along with Morgan and Gideon. Each was carrying a large box. "Well everyone, I have good news and bad news." Hotch began "The good news is we get to take this week off from catching bad guys however, we also get to spend this week doing paper work." Ah paper work, sweet, sweet paper work" thought Reid " I can live with that" Reid took a stack of case files and positioned himself at his desk to bury himself in files. He was organizing and filling in blank spaces in the cases.

Several hours past and Spencer had worked through his lunch break. "Reid, time to go home, unless you feel like going out with me and everyone else" Morgan suggested. "nah I'll head home" Spencer replied, picking up his messenger bag and exiting the building with the rest of the crowd. He split off from them to head to his car.

When he arrived home, the place was dead silent. Reid couldn't be bothered with dinner and sat down at his desk to write his mother a letter. Nothing came to mind. Everything was the same as it had always been with him. Leaving on cases and coming home to do nothing of great importance, going to the same coffee shop all of the time, never trying anything new. He sighed and set his pen down. "Alright, alright, I'll go to sleep" he told his brain. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping that well , all of the caffeine would doubtless keep him awake or at the very least interrupt his sleep. Before lying in his bed for the night, he glanced over at the mirror. His hair was disheveled and he was once again getting stubble. Reid decided to ignore this and peeled back the covers of his bed. It was always so cold he would think as he turned on his electric blanket.

The alarm was the worst sound ever. On the rare nights when he actually got more than a few hours sleep, Spencer appreciated the wakeup call less than usual. He began to drag himself out of bed and into the shower, wishing that it woke him up instead of making him want to fall asleep again. Reid sighed as he got out of the shower and approached the sink where he could get rid of that facial hair he wished he didn't grow so often.

SSA Aaron Hotchner was sipping his morning coffee, black, just how he liked it, when he was called into Strauss's office. "Good morning Aaron." She said. Her voice was especially infuriating this early in the morning. "Good morning Erin." He sighed. He hated her. "In what way has she decided to try and ruin my career today?" He thought. "Well I've called you in here because we have a new member for your team." She said, setting down a file in front of Hotch. He picked up the file and looked at the photograph it contained. "When does he start?" He asked. "In a few hours, I called you in early to tell you." "How long have you known?" "Since about a week ago. "And you're calling me in now to tell me about it?" Hotch sighed, his dark eyes rolling. "Yes Hotchner, now go do your job. Everyone else should be arriving at about nine. You're dismissed, Aaron" She said. "Something about her….it just ruins my day whatever it is." Hotch thought, heading over to his office. Situating himself in his comfortable leather chair, Hotch opened the employee file and tried to enjoy the rest of his coffee while he waited for this person to show up. A fairly spotless record, a little hint of juvenile delinquency here and there, a high IQ, though not quite as high as Reid's. Very few people could be that smart. No spouse or children, a degree in psychology and sociology all on top of a head of flaming red hair.

He arrived at eight forty-five. "SSA Hotchner?" He asked. He was young, probably not much older than Reid, tall with Hazel eyes and a happy, but slightly cocky smile. "Dr. Ryan Stanson?" Hotch asked. "Yes, sir." Ryan replied, flashing Hotch a smile that Hotch couldn't trust, it was the smile of an arrogant bastard, and if there was one thing in this world Aaron hated more than Strauss it was arrogant bastards. "I'll show you to your desk" Hotch said, walking out his office door and down into the general workspace "Everyone else should be arriving any minute now" He lead Ryan to the desk next to Reid's , "You'll be working closely with the whole team, always have a bag packed in case we have to leave for a case, More than likely you'll be spending a lot of time around Dr. Reid. Now let me take you over to Garcia's office." Hotch lead Ryan away again. "Garcia? I really hope she isn't as bad as Strauss…that woman was the devil." Ryan thought as they approached a door labeled "Penelope Garcia, Tech Specialist" The room inside was dark except for the glowing lights coming from computer screens. Once is eyes adjusted he noticed the frills, the little cutesy things scattered about, the pink pens with plumes of feathers sitting on the top, and seated in the center of all this was a blonde girl, clad in all pink who somewhat resembled a cupcake, her flouncy pink blouse being the frosting and the many jeweled clips in her hair resembling rainbow sprinkles. "Penelope, I'd like you to meet Dr. Ryan Stanson, the newest member of our team" "Oh I know everything about you already. I heard we were getting a new guy. Strauss let me do the background check, because she knew I'd go looking anyways… Anyways, My name is Penelope, or you can call me goddess of everything technological and adorable…or penny" "Garcia" Hotch interrupted. "I'm always here if you need anything. Have an awesome first day" Garcia giggled as they left her office .

Hotch lead Ryan back to his desk, where Ryan set down his messenger bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters/places/things from Criminal Minds. The only thing I own is Dr. Ryan Stanson.

Spencer sleepily stumbled into the office, carrying his usual paper coffee cup. On the way here he had calculated how much money he would save every year if he didn't go get coffee every morning, and instead choosing to buy a fifty dollar or so coffee maker which would pay itself off in a matter of weeks. But there was always the cost of coffee grounds or beans and if he got beans, he would need a grinder. The costs still didn't outweigh the benefits, and Reid decided to use that coffee maker his aunt had mailed him a while back as a birthday gift as soon as he purchased a bag of coffee beans and a small grinder. He sloughed off his messenger bag and flopped down in his chair to suck up the rest of this morning's brew. He was half way through a complete spin in his chair when he stopped suddenly. "Why is there stuff on the empty desk?" He thought "…This can only mean one thing…"

Spencer stared at the things on the desk, trying to build an idea of who would own it. There was a black fabric messenger bag, much like one a college student would have, a laptop covered in stickers obviously acquired from various concert events and other such adventures, a blazer with the elbow patches, much like the ones Reid himself liked and a cup of coffee from the same place that Reid liked to get his own coffee every morning. "I wonder how long this guy has been walking around going to my coffee place that not a whole lot of people know about. " Reid contemplated how he could have possibly seen this guy before and never knew it. He could have been in line right behind or ahead of Reid and but Spencer had been so caught up in himself that he didn't even take note of him.

Reid got up to throw out his empty coffee container, thinking about the environmental impact all of these little foam cups had, Styrofoam is non -biodegradable, after all. and making the decision to purchase a reusable travel mug along with the coffee grinder and beans.

However, when he returned all of his mysteries where solved. There, sitting at the desk with the messenger bag and the laptop and the blazer, with the elbow patches, sat "The new guy". Reid turned toward his own desk and began sifting through files, but he needed to get a good look at this guy, he needed to gather all of the information he could without staring. The issue was resolved when Hotch tapped him on the shoulder "Reid, this is Dr. Ryan Stanson, Dr. Stanson, this is Dr. Spencer Reid." Ryan smiled at Reid. "H…hey…" Reid stammered, feeling suddenly unsure of himself. "Hi…" Ryan replied, awkwardly shaking Reid's hand. Spencer knew exactly where he was going as soon as he got a free moment.

When that free moment finally came in the form of Reid's lunch break he made a bee line for Garcia's office. "What can you tell me about him?" He asked shutting the door behind him.

"Well I can tell you right off the bat that he's your replacement." Garcia said, managing to keep a straight face.

. "WHAT?" Reid exclaimed, a horrified look playing on his face

Penelope groaned"Spencer…Calm down, you know you're indispensible…"She sighed, with emphasis on the "Spence" in "Indispensible" "

Real cute..Indispensible…Now in all seriousness, what can you tell me about him?" He asked, getting closer to Penelope's computer screens.

"What? Do you have a crush or something? Give me a second to pull up his files" She giggled, turning to her many monitors.

"Well…" She began, Dr. Ryan Gray Stanson, gosh that's a sexy middle name was born on November the tenth twenty-five years ago making him only slightly older than yourself. He skipped second, fourth and seventh grade and graduated from UC Berkley when he was twenty, he has two degrees in Psychology and sociology and you would never be able to tell by the looks of him that he was some kind of genius. He plays the guitar and had a band when he lived in California. He moved out here about a month ago. Dr. Stanson is approximately six feet tall with natural ginger hair and brown eyes. Do you need anything else?" She asked, smiling her precious smile.

"You can tell he plays guitar from his files? Well I guess if you used credit card history and purchase records." Read mused.

"Well I didn't have to do that because he plays the same online games as I do and we've been chatting since his lunch break started." Garcia replied.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" She giggled. I haven't really looked at him long enough to really make any commentary on that…" Spencer muttered. He did need to go get a good look at him, an awkward handshake while both of them kept their eyes downcast was not a "good look"

When he returned to his desk, Ryan was sitting on his computer, half a sandwich which oozed in gooey brown Nutella, dangling from his left hand as he clicked the mouse with his right. He was playing some kind of computer game on his lunch break, probably talking to Garcia.

"How's it going?" Ryan asked, not looking up from his game. "Um… "Reid replied.

"Aces." Ryan said, with his mouth full of his sandwich. It looked like it was just Nutella shoved between two pieces of bread and nothing else

"Sweet tooth…" Reid thought. Maybe there was some common ground here.

. Reid sat down at his desk and looked over at Ryan. He certainly wasn't ugly. He scooted a little closer, hoping Ryan wouldn't notice. There where little marks on his ear, there were also two of those little marks on Ryan's lower lip. "No…those aren't…piercings…are they?" He thought. He had never found them particularly attractive but he had never had any discriminatory feelings towards them. "What?" Ryan asked looking up from his game eyes wide, confused and staring Spencer directly in the eyes. "Nothing" Reid defensively murmured as he Got up to go to the break room for coffee, which would be his lunch today as it usually was.

The coffee pot was empty and Spencer had to make more coffee. "Oh well…at least it will be fresh." He thought, pouring water into the percolator.

"What's up with that new guy?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know…he's kind of standoffish. Garcia seems to be enthralled with him" Reid answered, rolling his eyes.

"Really? He hasn't been too weird to me and everyone else. I can totally see why Garcia likes him, he's sitting over there playing video games during his lunch hour."Morgan said, standing in the door way to the break room with a taco from the stand down the road in one hand as he leaned his muscular arm against the door frame

"You guys talking about New Guy?" Elle said, coming up behind them. "I don't know he doesn't seem too bad. I think Penelope is rather smitten."

"Well if anything goes down between those two, he'd better not hurt her or he'll be getting a swift kick to the ass." Morgan said, defending his queen's honor.

"I don't know, He kind of sets off my gaydar." Elle said, sticking her fork into her salad. "Really?" Morgan answered. "Well I guess he might be… he dresses a lot like Reid"

Reid made a sour face"Oh that's really funny" Reid sighed, glaring at Morgan over his glasses as he sipped his sugar loaded coffee. Reid looked over at Ryan from across the room, his blazer was off and he was wearing a green sweater vest, a white shirt beneath it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Yeah…he sort of does." Spencer thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks pass by and on a Monday morning, Reid walked into the break room to refill his newly-purchased reusable coffee mug in the break room when a little spilled onto the counter. "Son of a bitch…"He sighed and reached up to the cabinet and in front of the container of napkins was a large jar of Nutella and a loaf of bread, each labeled "Ryan" "wow, he really gets protective over that stuff…" Reid thought, pushing Ryan's lunch for the next week or so out of the way to grab his napkins.

The coffee on the counter was beginning to drip on the floor. "Shit" Spencer thought, swiftly grabbing napkins and trying to get the coffee on the counter with his left hand and the coffee dripping down the lower cabinets onto the floor with his right. He moved his left hand a little too far and the travel mug came tumbling down, sending lukewarm coffee down onto the floor and into Reid's hair. A quiet, snarky laugh came from behind him. The laugh was unfamiliar to him, so it could have come from only one person. Ryan paraded through the break room, grabbed a cup of coffee, made himself a Nutella sandwich and exited, without even stopping to help Reid.

Hotch called everyone into the meeting room, When Reid arrived Garcia was warming up the projector, standing on the table in her sky-high heels, fumbling with the projector's wires and buttons so she could hook it up to her laptop.

"How do you even get up there? How do you even walk?" Reid asked.

"Magic, my darling." She said, coming down from the table and turning on her computer.

"So how's your new best friend?" Reid said

. "Who, Ryan?" Garcia replied "Well he's certainly an interesting person. He's a level fifty troll-hunter" She mused.

"Well… That must make him a major asset to this team" Read grumbled, raising an eyebrow as he recalled Ryan coming into the break room and stepping through the coffee on the floor and leaving coffee- flavored foot prints.

Reid could swear that he had done it on purpose. Ryan sauntered into the meeting room. "Smells like coffee" He chuckled looking at Reid.

Spencer was in shock at what an asshole this guy was. If that handshake and awkward moment during yesterday's lunch break were anything to go on, Reid would have assumed he was shy, maybe introverted. But he'd been proven wrong. .

Gideon entered, followed by Hotch and Morgan while Elle was close behind;

"Alright little love-nuggets, I've got your next assignment. Three bodies were found just outside of a suburb about three hours away so you won't be going far and we get to save a little on jet fuel." Garcia giggled, averting her eyes from the decayed bodies on the projector screen.

I'm sending copies of the files to all of your e-mails right….now. I also have a tree-murdering hard copy for Dr. Luddite over here." She tossed a manila folder at Reid, It skidded across the table and fell into his lap. He opened it to graphic pictures of three bodies, two female one male.

Reid began scanning over the coroner's reports, the victims where strangled and stabbed post-mortem, the stabbing being a sign of rage.

"Well everyone, grab your go bags, we leave in an hour" Hotch said, dismissing his team

"I've already made hotel arrangements. "Garcia called as everyone filed groggily out the door. Reid sighed, shoving the folder in his messenger bag.

The re grouped in the parking garage, everyone piling into two SUVs and heading out of town. It was a long car ride, Ryan and Reid occupied the back while Morgan drove and Elle took shotgun.. Hotch , Gideon and JJ took the other vehicle. The two up front started out discussing the case, then it trailed off into chatter over little things, food, movies, dates. The pair in the back stayed quiet, Ryan occasionally putting a comment into Morgan and Elle's conversations

When everyone arrived to check in , Reid got out of the car and stretched his long legs in the parking lot.

JJ distributed room keys after check in.

. Gideon got his own room (paid for separately) Hotch and Morgan shared, while JJ and Elle shared.

"Looks like you're stuck with Ryan" Morgan chuckled handing Spencer a key-card to his room.

"It would appear that way" He grumbled turning around and walking down the hall way to the elevator, the ginger trailing behind him after taking the little plastic card from JJ.

Spencer held the elevator open, not wanting to be an ass, he wasn't about to stoop to Ryan's level.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he entered the elevator.

"No problem." Reid replied.

They rode in silence until they hit the fourth floor. The door opened on each floor up, letting vacationers board. Reid got out first and heading down the cold hallway to their room.

Reid settled down in a chair with a thick novel. Ryan sat down on the bed and opened his lap top, getting into the hotel's wifi and logging onto his gaming profile

An hour passed quietly. The silence was uncomfortable for Reid, it would have been fine with anyone else. Ryan finally broke the silence.

"That Penelope is a badass" Ryan chuckled, as he battled a black knight, a character clad in all pink stabbing at the same enemy as he was.

"Do you like her?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean like her? Like…'Like her'" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…Like her, like her" Reid replied, sounding like a dumb school boy.

. "Nah." Ryan said "Do you?"

"Not like that. " Reid answered, looking down at his shoes.

"It's nice to have someone to just hang out with here. I haven't really had someone like that since I moved out to Quantico."

For a moment Reid felt bad for Ryan. He quickly remembered however, what an asshole Ryan was

"Garcia said you skipped a few grades. So ,you where the youngest in your group of friends in high school?" Reid asked.

"Yeah but I didn't tell anyone that, they all just thought I was scrawny, not graduating high school when I should have been a freshman. If they had known that, they all probably would have kicked my ass." Ryan chuckled.

. "I got picked on a lot in high school; I graduated when I was twelve." Spencer replied, remembering bruises and beat-downs.

"One time I was tied naked to a goal post on the soccer field. It was almost midnight when someone finally saw me and got me out. My mother didn't even notice that I hadn't come home from school."

"Busy mom?" Ryan asked. "Paranoid schizophrenic" Reid replied.

"My mom is dead but my parents got divorced right before I was born. "

Spencer was at a loss for words.

"we don't have to do anything until tomorrow…" Ryan said, closing his laptop. "How about we play the question game?" He suggested

"Umm… is this that thing where you ask one question, I ask answer then ask you a question, with the questions gradually gaining depth and intensity as the game continues?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, that one, I'll go first. When is your birthday?" Ryan began

"October ninth. What's your favorite color?"Reid replied

"Orange. Can you play any instruments?"

"No"

"Where are you from"

"Las Vegas. Last concert you attended?"

"The Offspring, You?"

"Quantico Symphony Orchestra, How about favorite food" Reid was almost smiling now, finding the rapid exchange of questions to be stimulating.

"I like foreign food but I've also got a thing for the usual American fast food shit, how old where you when you got your first kiss?"

"Five. Neighbor's daughter wanted to play house, and I was her baby." He chuckled Favorite book?"

"Harry potter, duh. How do you take your coffee?"

"Loaded with sugar or black, it depends on my mood. How did your mom die?" Reid said, ready to up the ante.

"Well…" Ryan began "I don't remember her. I was three when she died. I never asked about her until I was about sixteen; all I had ever heard was that she was sick. She was EDNOS."

"Eating disorder not otherwise specified…" Reid explained.

"Yeah. Her stomach gave out and burst after so many years of bingeing and purging, it was distended and contracted so many times that it just couldn't take anymore. She died on the bathroom floor of a McDonalds after a binge… I heard it was awful. My aunt told me that a lot of blood vessels in her eyes had burst from so much purging…She died in a pool of her own vomit. I hate how objective I am about it. I wish I could be sadder about it…she was my mother, but according to my father she would have chosen her eating disorder over me."

He paused.

" I've seen a few pictures of her, She looked really sick in all of them."

Spencer was stricken by the story. He was expecting a one word answer, something along the lines of "Cancer" or "accident".

"Spencer." He was snapped out of his thoughts. "My turn." Ryan chuckled.

"Now I have a feeling I already know the answer to this question, but…" Ryan took a deep breath, trying not to laugh. "Are you a virgin?"

Reid turned bright red. "Come on, you've gotta answer!" Ryan teased.

"I don't know why we're playing this stupid game! We barely know each other and I am in no way comfortable answering questions like this. It was fine back when it was no big deal but I feel like this crosses the line a bit!" Reid complained.

"Well you could have said no to playing the game at all, if your virginity is none of my business."

"You're damn right that my virginity is none of your business."

"Oh so you admit it. Ok you've answered my question, you're a virgin. We can stop playing this game now, if its offending you so much. You didn't have to be such a bitch about it. " Ryan placed his headphones over his ears and opened his laptop again.

Reid went into the bathroom and changed into his pajama pants. There was no need for that. Ryan didn't have to be so caustic. He brushed his teeth and re-emerged into the bedroom, and after pulling back the covers and shutting the bedside lamp not caring if Ryan needed it on for anything, Spencer fell asleep facing away from the offensive Dr. Stanson, who was probably giggling like an online school girl to Garcia about the fact that Spencer had never been laid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Ryan

Spencer got up and went downstairs to the continental breakfast and made himself a huge sugar loaded coffee and grabbed an apple, figuring that he hadn't eaten anything in almost three days so he should probably take care of that. Not eating wasn't a choice for Spencer. He never said he was going to do it, it just happened, hours slipped away from him like water through his fingers and the never ending parade of caffeinated, sugary beverages supplied him with some form of caloric intake. Only when he started feeling miserable did he really remember that he needed to put something besides coffee in his body. He sat down in a chair in the hotel lobby, and picked up this morning's paper. The front page was all about the killer on the loose. The whole thing was a gigantic hyperbole, an elaborate exaggeration designed to sell more copies, the constant failure to report anything truthfully and without exaggeration was something about the mass media that always bothered Reid.

When he looked up from his coffee, he noticed Morgan piling eggs and bacon onto a paper plate, JJ arranging a fruit salad and Elle eating toast. Gideon probably was already gone, working at the station already. Ryan was standing in front of a vending machine, a monster came out. Those things where so repulsive "Why cant he just drink coffee like a normal person? Wait… he does that too. " Reid thought. Ryan moved over to the next vending machine, stuck a dollar inside and bought a bag of Fritos for breakfast. "Seriously? He's like a kid…" Spencer thought. Ryan's immaturity was something that didn't seem to bother the rest of the team. Maybe Ryan only acted this way toward Spencer. "Why on earth would I think something like that? Why would he care enough to act like an ass just for me? What the hell does what he's eating for breakfasts have to do with me? Ok I'm going nuts. I'll be up there in the nut ho use with my mother any day now." A chill ran through him as he thought about his greatest fear, the mental hospital was the one place he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Ryan sat on an arm chair close to Reid and cracked open his Monster. "Sleep well?" He asked, with a sardonic lilt to his voice. Reid ignored him and picked up the paper again, only to give himself a reason not to look at Ryan as he shoveled the junk food in his face.

"You'd need a chain saw to cut the tension between those two. I want to see it when one finally breaks and takes the other one out. I'm taking bets on who is going to swing first." Morgan said, pointing a fork full of egg in Ryan and Spencer's direction. "Well," Elle began, "I think Reid will strike first. But if they don't get in a full blown fist fight, they're going to just have angry sex on a desk when nobody else is around" "Elle! That's disgusting!" JJ proclaimed. "What? You can't see it? Ryan is totally into him and Reid is just scared because hes never been with anybody before." "We have an agreement about not profiling each other, besides Reid is probably not the angry sex type." JJ sighed. "You guys are weird." Morgan declared, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Are you guys ready to leave yet?" Reid said approaching the table. He had just refilled his coffee and was anxious to get going. "Yeah just give us a minute" Elle chuckled. "What's so funny?" Reid demanded. "You and Stanson, you guys always look like you're about to either kill each other or furiously make out" Her an JJ began giggling together. "I don't know what to tell you two pretty boys, there's something going on there" Morgan laughed. "Did you know that there is at least one incident per year of someone choking to death on bacon and eggs? I hope it's you." Reid said, glaring at Morgan. "Not a chance in hell. I chew my food." Morgan replied, crossing his arms.

Everyone got up and piled into a black SUV. Morgan drove, Elle sat up front, JJ acted as a buffer between Reid and Stanson. "We don't want you boys going crazy back here" she chuckled. Reid shot her a defensive look, Ryan sipped placidly at his Monster, not confirming or denying the team's suspicions. "How can he be so passive about all of this? People are accusing him of wanting to beat me shitless or wanting to ravish me in a passionate fury…What the hell did I just say in my head?" He thought. "Passionate fury my ass…He probably just wants to beat me up like all of those kids in high school" Reid sighed as they pulled into the police station, Gideon was already there along with Hotch , setting up the field office.

"SSA Hotchner, is this the rest of your team?" A portly middle-aged man asked, tapping Hotch's shoulder. "Yes that's them." Hotch replied "This is agent Derek Morgan, Agents Elle Greenaway, our communications liaison Jennifer Jerau Dr. Ryan Stanson and Dr. Spencer Reid. "I'm Detective David Thomas. Well we can't tell you too much about the bastard we're looking for, except hes strangling them all to death and then stabbing them afterwards, I guess to make sure they're good and dead" "Actually stabbing is often representative of sexual penetration, our unsub could be impotent." Reid quipped, "Stabbing is also motivated by rage, the rage could be related to impotence or it could be a personal vendetta" Ryan added. "Finally he contributes something to this case instead of sitting there doing nothing on his computer." Reid thought, looking over at him. "Reid and Stanson, why don't you two head over to the crime scenes, JJ I need you to start talking to the media ASAP, try to tone down the stories they're putting out and if you can try to keep them from giving the UNSUB some ridiculous name, Elle and Morgan head to the coroner's office to examine the bodies and I'll stay here with Gideon and Detective Thomas to work on the profile. " Hotch said, dismissing everyone.

Reid and Stanson got in the back of an unmarked police car, a young cop was going to drive them to the homes the victims were murdered in.

"Well there isn't any sign of forced entry, so either these people kept their doors unlocked or they trusted him enough to let him in." Ryan said as they walked around the side of the house, looking at broken windows. Their hands where covered by blue rubber gloves so they wouldn't get their finger prints on anything in the house. Reid was carefully examining the blood stains on the floor, Ryan crouched next to him, and as Reid ran his hand over a red mark, outlining it, and as Ryan's hand went to point out a detail, their hands touched, briefly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer-The only thing I own here is Ryan. The lyrics belong to Blink-182 or whoever is holding the rights to it. No copyright infringement intended, and incase you didn't know and where curious, the lyrics are to the song "I miss you" by Blink-182. A/N I'm trying to fix the spacing issue. Sorry if its not fixed, I'll figure it out soon, I promise.

"I'm going to go check the upstairs bedroom." Reid murmured, taking his leave of Stanson. "Geez, he acts like I did it on purpose" Ryan thought to himself looking under the couch, to find nothing. He contemplated going up the stairs and after Reid, but he decided to leave him alone, out of fear of causing trouble. In his opinion, Reid was a sensitive little sissy-bitch. He had to be some kind of self-obsessed, if he thought that Ryan had brushed his hand on purpose…even though he had, he just didn't want to admit it. In his opinion, Reid was attractive, but a little ridiculous, his mannerisms, his obsessive compulsive tendencies and the constant chugging of coffee while hardly eating anything. But he liked the way Reid dressed, the color of his hair, the glasses he sometimes wore and his hands, as well as his cheek high cheekbones. There were times when Ryan wanted to grab him by whatever scarf or tie he had on and kiss him, full force, but he made sure to suppress those feelings, hiding them even from himself, opting instead, to bicker and pick at Reid. Spencer always attempted to return the harsh words, but sometimes, he just didn't.

Ryan examined the kitchen, a trail of blood lead outside and into the field behind the house, where the body had been discovered. The knife used to mutilate the victims was found about a hundred yards away and came from the victim's kitchen. He sighed and looked at the drag marks. The young cop, whose name was Joseph, entered the kitchen"Dr. Stanson? We're going to move onto the next house." He said. "Alright" Ryan sighed, walking towards the front door. Reid was waiting outside on the phone with Hotch.

The day dragged on for eternity, and when they finally made it back to the hotel, Ryan was ready to log on to his computer and vent to Garcia. "So how's rooming with Boy-Genius?" Garcia asked, collecting a pile of gold from some level four who thought he could take her. "I swear, he's the most frustrating person EVER…My hand brushed up against his and he flipped shit!" Ryan replied. " I need to just ask you this ok? Promise me you'll answer honestly." Garcia typed. "Alright, I'll answer as honestly as possible." Ryan said, feeling a little worried about what Garcia could be asking. "Do you bat completely for the other team or do you swing both ways?" She asked. Ryan thought these euphemisms where strange, they never made any sense but at the same time they did. "I swing both ways." He replied, immediately thinking baseball-homosexuality euphemisms where extremely stupid. If anything they should compare being gay to wrestling. "Really? Do you lean in any particular direction?" "Well when I was in high school and my band was starting up I was getting a few groupies here and there so I could say I leaned toward women because I got more, but nobody really knew I liked guys. But I can honestly say that I like guys more." "YAY! I have someone to talk about boys with!" He could see Garcia squealing in her chair at the excitement of having someone to swoon over men with.

Reid was sitting on his bed, a book open on his lap. "I've got to go…I want to troll him a little" Ryan said. He tried hard not to use internet slang but he couldn't pick a better word. He wanted to see how upset Reid would get if he thought that Ryan actually liked him. Ryan picked up his guitar, as Reid rolled onto his side, still reading his book, he looked just about ready to fall asleep when Ryan began to strum playing through the first verse of a favorite song and after the chorus he began to sing softly, "_Where are you, and I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight, I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time, and as I stared I counted, the webs from all the spiders , catching things and eating their insides, like indecision to call you…" _Reid felt himself melting a little into the sound of Ryan's guitar and the gentle words There was something beautiful about this song he had never heard before…Until it got to the part about spiders."That's disgusting. Who writes songs about spiders eating things' insides?" Reid sighed, rolling over again, away from Stanson. "That's not the point of the song…" He sighed as he continued strumming out the chorus. "Can you quit?" Reid asked. "OK" Ryan said, getting up off of his bed and sitting on Reid's bed, still playing his guitar. "Seriously, what's your problem? I'm trying to research and you're just over there making noise!" Spencer exclaimed "Why are you so uptight all of the time?" Ryan asked "Why are you so loose all of the time?" Reid replied "Don't answer my question with a question." "Can you just please be professional for once in your life?" Ryan had set down his guitar now and was getting rather annoyed. "That's right, I said it, I don't even understand how you got this job! You're lazy and stupid; you don't do anything, ever…at all! People don't work at the BAU to stand around and look pretty! People like you are the reason I believe Intelligence can't be numerically qualified, because If just any old pot head burnout can be considered high IQ because they can put a square peg in a square hole then by God everyone is a genius!" Reid barked "I don't fucking stand around and look pretty, if anything that's what you do! Hotch can't even figure out what to call you half the time! Expert on everything my ass!" Ryan snapped. Reid was too tired for this; he felt a moment of juvenility coming on "You can kiss my ass!" He barked,

"Alright" Ryan thought, "This is going to get him. He'll flip shit…but if it does really piss him off he might not even want to talk to me anymore…not that he does much of that anyway. "Reid was lying on his back, a look of complete fury playing on his features. "Well, I've only got one pair of lips so if I can't kiss your ass if I'm too busy kissing these." He ran his thumb over Reid's bottom lip, his eyes fluttered for a moment, enjoying the gentle touch, until he realized that he was supposed to be furious. Something in him calmed though, and he sat up. He felt something click; it was something that years of harassment had put in him. Ryan was right here, nobody would see and he doubted Ryan would tell anyone because nobody would believe him. He was going to stoop to the level of those awful people who picked on him for so many years. He put his face close to Ryan's ; their cheeks brushing, letting his lips slide along Ryan's cheeks but not kissing him "you want these?" he whispered into Ryan's ear. He was close enough to confirm that those little marks on Ryan's ear where, in fact, piercings. Ryan's arms where snaking around his waist as Reid's hand went to softly stroke Ryan's other cheek, "Yeah" Ryan breathed , Spencer nuzzled his neck and shoulder "This actually feels kind of nice" he thought , "are you sure?" Spencer whispered again" I don't want to let go...but I have to" Reid thought, seriously contemplating not doing what he was about to do. "Mmhmm" He felt Stanson shiver a little as Reid ran one hand up Ryan's spine. "Where did I learn to do this?" He thought as he cupped Ryan's face in both hands, their noses pressed together, Ryan practically begging for a kiss, his eyes closed and lips parted letting soft breaths escape, "Hes so sexy" Reid thought, feeling shame at even thinking that awful word. But Reid went through with his plan and Ryan reeled backwards onto the bed and cried out when Spencer struck him hard on the cheek. "Well you can't fucking have it!" Reid barked. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're a fucking psycho!" Stanson shouted "You really thought I'd want you?" Reid answered, his arms crossed.

A moment later there was a loud knock on the door. "What the hell is going on in here? Hotch demanded. "Nothing Hotch, everything is alright." Reid said. "No it's not let me in." Ryan got up as quickly as possible, determined to get Reid in some kind of trouble "He fricking hit me!" Ryan exclaimed. "Alright" Hotch said as he barged into the room, "Stanson you're going to go room with Gideon tonight and we're sending you back to Quantico tomorrow, you're probably better suited to working with Garcia at the office for a while. I can tell you right now you're extremely lucky that I'm not going to tell Strauss about this, she's on all of our asses enough as it is." Reid I'm staying over here for the rest of the case."

Spencer felt a smug sense of satisfaction that he had succeeded in getting Ryan in huge trouble; trouble so big that he got sent back to Quantico to work with Garcia. Obviously it wasn't a huge punishment, Ryan got to hang out with his new best friend and he wasn't getting reported to Strauss, but it was a small victory none the less. "Boy genius 1,Pretty boy Burnout- 0" he thought, as Hotch left to collect his things from his room. Reid snuggled himself under the covers and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ryan was infuriated when he arrived back at his home. The cost to ship him back to Quantico came out of his paycheck and he was pulled off of his first case. Along with that worry came a sense of fear about losing his job, but that fear didn't match his loathing of Reid. If Reid hadn't hit him, he would still be working the case and he also wouldn't be in danger of getting fired.

He sighed, unpacking his go bag, throwing clothes on the floor because he didn't care enough to put them in the washer right now. He sighed, laying out on his bed, he closed his eyes and touched the tiny purple butterfly tattooed behind his ear. Ryan couldn't help but feel tired and alone , so he opened his computer to see if Garcia was online. "So I heard you got sent home because Reid bitch-slapped you." Garcia said, she was on her headset. "Yeah. He started flirting with me, he was practically in my lap asking if I wanted him, then he said I couldn't have him and smacked me so hard I fell over" Ryan explained into his microphone. "Well the doctor tells a different story. Do you have a bruise?" "Yeah. Its fucking huge…" He sighed, rubbing the sore black and blue spot. "Wait turn on you cam for a minute" They got onto a video chat and Garcia examined the bruise as well as she could from her office. "Wow…Pretty boy packs a punch…" She said, her heavily lined eyes wide behind her bejeweled glasses. "Yeah, It hurts like a bitch" Ryan replied. "Well Hotch tells me you'll be here with me tomorrow." She said, "Yeah I'm at least looking forward to that." "Who knows maybe you'll get to stay with me full time!" She giggled "Not that I don't love you Penny G. But if I had to stay with you I'd never see Reid." Ryan blurted without thinking. "Whoa there…Did you just say you'd never stay with me full time because then you couldn't see Reid?" Her eyes where enormous now, "Yeah I guess…" Ryan murmured "Aw, Does bad-boy-punk-rocker-tattoos-and piercings-guy Ryan have a crush on the adoreable genius who looks like some kind of librarian" She cooed. "Well you could have asked that without so much detail, but yeah I might…" " You have a good camera, I could see every shade of red that your face turned" She was really cracking up now, mascara colored tears began to roll down her cheeks, leaving black streaks. "Oh dear God, my fake eyelashes are starting to come unglued from my tears of laughter, I've got to go before they fall off. Garcia out." Ryan stared at the black screen where Garcia's face had been moments ago.

Penelope was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe, and just as she thought she was about to die from laughter, her phone rang. "What can I do for you, boss man " She said into her headset after she read the caller ID which indicated that Hotch was calling. He called out arbitrary orders about stuff to search for and Garcia found names and addresses for them. "One more thing Hotch, Tell Boy Genius I'd like to have a word with him when you get back "She said slyly as she hung the phone up.

The next day Ryan showed up at nine AM and met Penelope in her cramped office. "Well I found some new details in the case that Hotch asked about so we're going to get on Web cam for them in a little bit." She said as she adjusted her webcam and fixed her Cherry-red lipstick. "Oh is that why you look so amazing today?" Ryan asked. "Oh don't flatter me , peaches." She laughed "Were live" "Garcia what is Stanson doing there?" Hotch asked. Reid was standing in the background looking tired. "You told him to report to me, sir" She replied, seeing that Hotch was serious. "He's off the case. Hes there to be your personal assistant until the case is over, so if you need anything done Penelope, anything at all have him do it. It's the only way I can think of to punish him without getting Strauss involved." Hotch sighed. "Alright, Sir" She grinned, looking back at Ryan who was staring Reid down through the computer. "Ryan quit staring at your boy toy and go get me a cup of coffee" Penelope ordered. Ryan rolled his eyes as he left the office. "Hey wait a sec" Penelope said, grabbing her purse. "I don't want any of that break room crap, go to the Starbucks." She handed Ryan a twenty from her sparkly pink purse. "Get yourself something too, you've had it rough the last few days, I do however expect change" "Got it, your highness." Ryan sighed. "I can get used to this. Thanks Hotch." She giggled into her microphone.

Ryan left the building as Garcia talked to Hotch, turning right and walking out into the cold streets. He thought about pulling out his phone to text an apology to Reid, but it seemed uncouth to apologize for something like that over a text message, Reid probably wouldn't look at it anyways, he hated technology. A thought occurred to Ryan as he turned another corner "He should be apologizing to me anyways, after all he hit me, whatever. I just want him to come back." He thought, wanting Reid to be at the desk next to his own , bent over paper work, in a trance like state, letting out a soft sigh after sipping his coffee. He was beginning to admit to himself that he found Reid physically attractive, and that his quirkiness could always make him smile, even if only on the inside, but at the same time all of Reid's mannerisms his obsessive compulsive tendencies made Ryan want to scream sometimes.

"Did Garcia just refer to me as Stanson's Boy toy?" Reid asked Hotch as soon as he shut off the web cam. "Yes it would appear that way. But you know how Garcia is, she was probably just kidding." Spencer detested everything that was going on inside his head. Ryan was such an ass, but Spencer just wanted to touch Ryan's hair. It was so red and looked so soft, it was a color that reminded him of summer time and beaches. He wondered what Ryan looked like with his piercings in. To his knowledge, Ryan had to rings on his bottom lip, three ear lobe piercings an industrial and his cartilage. He suspected an eyebrow ring but he wasn't completely sure. Reid couldn't focus. He was too curious about the boy whom he had struck the previous night. What would kissing Ryan with the lip rings feel like? What about kissing him without them? Without them, he was sure it would be soft and sweet, but with them, it would make him feel like he was in the arms of some tough bad boy who would sweep him off his feet. Reid found these thoughts to be utterly repulsive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ryan. Authors note: It gets dirty this chapter guys. Read at your own discretion.

It took the team almost a week to solve the case. That was a week Ryan spent running Garcia's various errands and missing Reid. He had just gotten back from picking up a package for Garcia at the post office(a few reed diffusers she had ordered online to freshen up her home and office)When the team stumbled into the BAU tired and cranky. "So, tomorrow is Friday night." Morgan began. "Does anyone feel like going out tomorrow?" Hotch had given everyone tomorrow off, because this case had been particularly taxing. As Ryan was gathering his things and getting ready to leave, glad to be finished with his servitude to the Pink Goddess, he saw Garcia pull Reid into her office.

"So I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here." She asked. "Well…yeah." Reid replied. "Well Ryan and I did a lot of talking while you were gone…and I think you should go out tomorrow night with everyone else and see how it goes." Garcia said, with a glimmer in her eyes. "But I don't want to go out" Reid whimpered, He wanted to stay home and read his books or maybe sleep for once. "What am I supposed to do there anyways?" Reid asked. "Well there is someone who has wanted to reconcile a few things with you" She pleaded. "Ok if you're talking about Ryan, then I'm without a doubt staying home tomorrow night. " "But he just wants to apologize and maybe get to know you a little better. He already thinks you're the most gorgeous guy he's met thus far. "Her eyes where begging him. "No. He's an asshole." Reid firmly stated as he walked out of her office. Penelope pulled out her phone to text Ryan. "I tried." She said, sending the message and locking her phone. When she left for the evening, she thought about how if anyone was being the asshole in this situation, it was most certainly Reid.

When Reid finally got home he crawled into his bed, which of course was cold and empty. He turned on the heating blanket. The thought of Ryan being there in the bed with him made him a little giddy. He certainly didn't like being giddy. He thought of the things he and Ryan could be doing in that bed, and whether or not Ryan slept with his lip rings in. They could be talking about philosophy, they both enjoyed that, or books. He could be touching Ryan's hair. His hair, Reid loved Ryan's hair, it was so bright and soft-looking. Reid could be nuzzling Ryan's neck again, they could be kissing, with our without lip rings. He heard his phone make a noise that signaled a text message. Reid reached into his messenger bag which was right by his bed. The message was from Garcia. It said "Please reconsider" it had a photo attached to it. Reid opened the picture and there was Ryan's face, with a seductive look on it, complete with lip rings. "What is with my fascination with those things?" Reid thought looking at them and Ryan's full lips. He laid back down with the picture, and more things he and Ryan could be doing occurred to him. Ryan could be kissing his neck or whispering into his ear. Reid shivered when the next few thoughts rushed into his head. "Oh God." He whispered as he began to think more into it, his hand creeping from his phone lower and lower until it stopped above the waist band of his pajama pants. He almost never did this, and he certainly wasn't about to now. "But I want to so bad…"He thought. "Alright, I'll do it". His hand slid into his pants. He couldn't figure out why it felt so damn good this time. Normally it was just a quick ordeal to get rid of the need. He knew damn well why it felt so good, it was all of those endorphins in his brain and all of the extremely sensitive nerve endings he was stroking. Reid's brain couldn't recall the amount of nerve endings that where located where his hand was, but he knew it was a lot and thinking about Ryan got each and every one of them going.

When it was all over after Reid had cleaned himself up and gotten comfortable again, he laid in bed, satisfied and happy that the need had been taken care of. Sweet thoughts filled his head now. Laying in bed with Ryan, reading books together in blissful silence, or watching a movie while eating take out. He thought about warm hugs and sitting in coffee shops , holding hands and celebrating holidays. "What the hell Is going on with me? I barely know him, I just got off to him and I'm thinking about having some kind of life with him? You've got to be kidding." He fell asleep, the case and other things had tired him out for the evening.

Meanwhile Ryan was sitting in Garcia's purple living room, his laptop open and playing his game. Garcia was next to him and they were raiding a rogue's hideout together. "Well I never got a response to that picture I sent." She sighed "But I never count on Reid answering his phone. The only way he'd probably ever see it was if we printed off copies and mailed them to him." Ryan laughed at this and figured that Garcia was right. "You two don't even know each other very well." She sighed "But we can change that." Her voice brightened. "Really if we can just get him to go out…But Hotch probably doesn't want Reid and I in the same room." Ryan said. "Yeah I guess not. Maybe you should ask him to go somewhere quiet. Maybe you two could go out for coffee or something this weekend?" She asked "I know Reid doesn't like loud places"

Penelope and Ryan spent the rest of the evening consuming liquor, talking about Reid and playing video games until they were so drunk that Ryan fell asleep on the couch. Garcia, giggling but feeling nice, took one of her liquid eyeliners out of the bathroom and drew a rather cartoonish phallus on Ryan's cheek. Above it she wrote "I want Reid's" With an arrow pointing at the phallus. When he awoke the next morning, Ryan panicked because he thought that Penelope had used permanent marker. "What did you do?" He cried as he barged into her room, where she was wrapped up in her blankets. "Nothing, I'm just a burrito…Call me burrito…Burrito Garcia…" She drifted off again, giggling a little as sleep took her. Ryan touched the disgusting message on his cheek, but was surprised to find that it smudged.

He went back into the bathroom and started to pick at it with his fingernail. It was coming off. That was when he saw the still open and leaking tube of liquid eyeliner in the sink. "Oh its make up." He sighed, relieved that Penelope hadn't been able to find a sharpie marker. In a pink flowery container, Ryan found makeup remover wipes. Burrito Garcia entered the bathroom as he was getting the last of the eyeliner off. "Look! I must have drunk texted Reid a picture of you with all that stuff on your face!" The message said "What the hell is that? Is that Ryan?" Ryan instantly felt a wave of humiliation wash over him. Whatever chance he had of making things up to Spencer was shot to hell by a woman who was so drunk she thought that she was a burrito and her bed covers where her tortilla.

Authors note: PrettyVacant79….that was what I meant by Reid-only smut. It will probably be M from here on out. I need to start bringing the other characters in more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: All I own is Ryan.

Authors note: Sorry I've been slow updating this week. My ED has been getting really crazy and sometimes its hard to do anything…I'll try to get another update out this weekend…

Reid woke up to a string of ridiculous text messages from Garcia, one of which included a picture of Ryan with a poorly drawn penis on his face and a scrawled message about how he wanted Reid. "Geez, I'm certainly glad mine doesn't look like that. " Reid thought, even though the thought of what he had done the previous night to that gorgeous picture of Ryan made him feel disgusting.

He immediately closed his phone as the thought went through his brain and raced for the shower. Spencer paused. He padded out to the kitchen to make coffee and then quickly returned to the bathroom where he turned the hot water on and climbed in, wanting to erase anything that could be left over from the previous night.

His aversion to touching himself was one of the strangest things about him. Reid sincerely wished he could get over it, and maybe he would one day. As for now, however, it was just another thing that made him feel like he was crazy. He was also curious with a curiosity that should have been satisfied behind high school classrooms and in the confines of college dorms, but since he had always been too young for everyone around, that curiosity remained. Reid sighed as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, but then a sour taste filled his mouth. "Shit!" he exclaimed, hurrying to fill his mouth with water and get the shampoo out. "Fucking gross…" he said.

His recently developed penchant for swearing was bothering him a bit.

Maybe it was because Ryan swore so much when nobody was around. That had to be it. But why would he be picking up Ryan's habits?

Reid sat down with a book, opting to stay in his pajamas all day instead of getting dressed. He sipped at his coffee and opened to the first page. He read the entire book in roughly two hours, stopping once to refill his coffee. "Why haven't I eaten?" He thought, turning around to look at the cupboards that probably contained little food.

"Whatever" he thought, laying back down on the couch, "I don't need it anyways…"

Ryan had returned from Penelope's house to shower and relax a little before going out that night. He wondered if Reid would be there.

"Probably not" He thought, picking up his guitar after showering and dressing. He played for a while, thinking about how much him playing the guitar upset Reid enough to cause Reid to hit him.

Spencer spent the rest of the day on the couch, lost in his own thoughts. He hated and loved days like this. He wasn't being "Smart genius guy" today, he was "Sit here and contemplate my life and how much it sucks and my chances of getting locked in the fruit loop box guy." He wanted someone to be close with, someone to make these thoughts go away and to replace them with happy, positive thoughts. The word "Boyfriend" suddenly came to mind.

"No." thought Reid, squashing the thought. "Maybe I should go out tonight, I'm making myself miserable" It occurred to him that he could find a "Boyfriend" while he was out. He cuddled further under his blankets and thought about what he would want in a boyfriend , Someone who was Attractive, potentially older, someone who could protect him, someone who was intense and smart. "Wait a second." Reid thought "That sounds like Hotch…I don't like Hotch do I?" The thought was a little disturbing but entirely possible.

Reid was yanked out of his thoughts when the phone rang. He rolled off of the couch, hit the floor and padded across the room to answer it.

"You're going out tonight, you don't have a choice." A familiar voice said.

"Yes Morgan, I do have a choice. " Reid replied, he felt confused and exasperated

"No, pretty boy, you don't." Morgan said "I'm on my way to your place to pick you up right now, so get out of your pajamas and into something respectable."

"Fine." Reid secretly wanted to go out, he would never tell Morgan that.

He hung up the phone and searched his closet, not pulling up much more than his usual. He found a pair of corduroys that he didn't usually wear to work, as well as a printed button down and a brown vest. He secured a tie around his neck and put his shoes on. Then he waited outside for Morgan to come get him.

When Morgan arrived, Reid got in the car and they headed for a club down town.

"So who all is coming?" Spencer asked, turning to Morgan.

"Well lets see…I know JJ and Elle will be there, I'm pretty sure Hotch isn't going. Your best friend Ryan will probably be there" Morgan said with a smirk.

Reid felt a twang of disappointment that Hotch wouldn't be there, but then again the thought that Hotch might be too old for him crossed his mind, along with Hotch being married.

"So here's the deal, Reid." Morgan began. "I'm going to ensure that you get loose tonight, because you need it. All you've been doing lately is holing up in your house. I plan on getting you started with a few drinks then finding myself a Lady for the evening."

Reid felt his stomach churn at the idea of Morgan picking his drinks. He was afraid he would get wasted and do something he would later regret.

They pulled into the parking lot and paid their cover charge. Elle and JJ where already waiting. Reid got his first drink as they all waited for Ryan to show up. He couldn't figure out why Morgan always got him the strongest stuff he could find. Reid couldn't understand the allure in getting drunk, but he secretly didn't mind getting tipsy sometimes

Ryan showed up, after everyone except Reid hit the dance floor. Spencer was already a little buzzed When Ryan showed up, he had gotten another strong drink. "Just the person I wanted to see." Ryan chuckled.

Reid felt a sudden jolt of courage. "We need to talk, outside."

"Um alright?" Ryan replied, curious as to what Reid could possibly want with him.

They went out to an outdoor porch, where people usually went to smoke. The night was young and it still wasn't very crowded

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Well I think we need to make an effort to be nice to each other…" Reid mumbled a bit.

"I guess we kind of do or else one of us will get fired, and it will probably be me. Hotch already extended my probationary period from six months to eight…"Ryan sighed.

"We need to work out a few other things." Reid said, He was clueless as to where this courage was coming from.  
"First and foremost, why are you and Garcia sending me pictures of you and the nasty things she draws on your face?" Reid asked.

"I really don't know about the first picture. We had both been drinking. Garcia was so drunk that she didn't even remember sending it." Ryan replied

"I'm sorry about what happened in the hotel room." Red blurted out.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been provoking you, but at the same time luring me in like that was kind of wrong too." Ryan sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I guess it was." The largest wave of bravery yet came over Reid.

"I kind of liked it though." He admitted.

Morgan looked out onto the patio. "What the hell is going on over there?" he said to JJ

"Those two better not start fighting again." JJ sighed

"Did they just hug?" Elle interrupted, watching the two boys embrace from a distance.  
"Oh I think that was far from the straight guy no-hip –contact-two pat on the back hug…"JJ's eyes where wide.

"One or both of them must be drunk already." Morgan suggested.  
The trio went back to socializing and dancing.

Reid drank more, and sat with Ryan who wasn't drinking a lot out on the porch.

"Hey Stanson?" Morgan asked, approaching the pair after a few hours "I'm going to be taking a girl home with me, do you mind driving Reid home for me?" "Yeah. I should be good to drive in a little bit. Ryan replied

"Alright, stay with him if he gets anymore drunk, but don't you two start fighting you hear me?" Morgan looked stern.

"Yeah. I think we're starting to work things out." Ryan smiled.

Another short while passed, and Ryan felt as though he was ready to drive.

"Spence, are you ready to head home?" He asked "Morgan left with some girl who had a huge butt…He asked me to drive you home."

"Yeah lets go…" Reid didn't want to be at the club, he wanted to be somewhere quiet with Ryan, like a car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Reid climbed into the car with Ryan. "You point I drive." He said, thinking Spencer might not be coherent enough to give good directions. Reid pointed left, he didn't talk much during the whole car ride there, and he didn't complain about the punk rock music on Ryan's radio, which was playing somewhat quietly in the background.

When they arrived at Reid's home Ryan walked him to the door, picking him up when he stumbled a bit. He waited for Reid to unlock and open the door "Stay with me…Please?" Spencer whimpered, running a the hand that wasn't holding onto the door knob over Ryan's chest. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, grabbing Spencer's hand.

"Sure." He replied. He was just following directions wasn't he?

As soon as the front door shut behind them Reid raced off to his bedroom shutting the door behind him. Ryan chased after him but the door was slammed in his face. "What am I supposed to do?" He thought. "Alright, I'll just go sit on the couch and see if he comes out. Reid's couch was old, just like everything in this place seemed to be. It looked like it was preserved from the 1970s sans the shag carpet and wall paneling. Never the less, the couch was soft and Ryan quickly got comfortable. He felt unsure of himself, and what to do. He didn't know if he should try to get some sleep on the couch or go see if Reid was alright. The door opened and Spencer emerged in his pajamas.

He approached Ryan and in a fit of bravery, grabbed his hands and pulled him to the bedroom where he then proceeded to crawl under the blankets. "Come hold me" He murmured, craving closeness.

"Alright" Ryan replied, taking his hoodie off and laying down in the bed next to Reid, who was laying on his side, facing away from Ryan. Ryan assumed the "spooning" position and buried his face in the crook of Reid's neck.

"You're so warm" Reid whispered, glad to finally have someone in his bed to keep him warm.

"And you're so drunk." Ryan chuckled, holding Reid a little tighter.

"Would you ever take advantage of someone while they where drunk?" Reid asked.

"I have…But I don't ever want to do it again. Its just not the same, its not as good as doing it with someone who is completely cognizant." Ryan said, linking his fingers with Reid's.

Spencer fell into a woozy, deep sleep, and Ryan fell asleep as well, happy to be holding on to somebody again.

After an amazing night of happy dreams and no shivers, Reid awoke to the feeling of something poking his back. "The hell?" He thought, rolling over, to find the source of the poking, which was Ryan who was still asleep next to him . "He's probably having a pretty good dream…" Reid thought, the idea of Ryan being pressed against him though, was enough to inspire a few good dreams in him as he closed his eyes again, staying as close to Ryan as he could.

When Reid awoke, he definitely needed to take care of an urgent matter that was the result of his particularly pleasant dreams. He was about to get up to take care of it in the shower, when he noticed that his bed was empty. Reid crawled into the went into the shower anyways, taking care of what he needed to take care of and shampooed his hair.

He emerged from the shower and dried off, put on clean clothes and combed the knots from his hair. Reid walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Breakfast was on the table. "What happened last night?" He asked. His head was pounding.

"Absolutely nothing. Well other than you whimpering 'Hold me' For most of the night." Ryan replied

"So we didn't have sex?" Reid asked.

"No. But if you want to, we don't have to be into work today, we could make a day of it." Ryan chuckled.

"I'd rather not." Reid said, blushing a little.

"Alright, eat your breakfast and I'll be on my way." Ryan handed Reid a cup of coffee.

They ate in silence, bacon eggs and pancakes. "You seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully." Ryan said.

"You seemed to be having good dreams…Don't think I didn't feel that poking me." Reid smirked.

"Don't think I didn't notice yours either." Ryan chuckled.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they finished breakfast.

"I guess I'll go home now." Ryan sighed.

"Alright." Reid replied.

Ryan hugged Reid tightly, and ran a hand through his still damp hair. "You've got my number, you can text me." With that being said, he left Reid's house and got into his car. Spencer watched from the window as he sped away down the street.

He contemplated his feelings as he cleaned the dishes from breakfast, putting them away one by one and pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"I have to write my mom." He said out loud to himself.

Reid sat down at his desk with a piece of paper and let the words flow out :

Mom,

There is this new guy on the team. He's from Berkeley and has the most gorgeous red hair I've ever seen. He has lip rings and an eyebrow piercing and he plays guitar. He's beautiful. I really resented him at first because I felt like he was out to antagonize me and make my life miserable. I though the was rude and inconsiderate. I honestly can't believe I'm telling my own mother this but he took me back to my place last night while I was drunk and he stayed with me the whole night. We didn't do anything, but he made me breakfast this morning. I realized that he's a really nice person. I never thought that I might actually have a little bit of a crush…on a guy. I really couldn't think of anybody else to talk about this with and I really needed to get it off of my chest. Thanks for listening. I love you

Your son,

Spencer.

It was probably one of the shortest letters he had ever written to his mother, but he just needed to get those feelings out to somebody. He put on his sunglasses, got in his car and drove down to the post office where he dropped the letter in the box and headed to the park to play chess with whoever was there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reid was sitting in the park, his chess opponent had left and Reid couldn't help but contemplate the previous night. He recalled basking in Ryan's warmth while in his woozy drunken state. He was tempted to roll over and kiss him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He didn't want to make that move anyways, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Ryan arrived home and unlocked his mailbox in the lobby. He was waiting for a particularly important piece of mail. There it was, a small discreet envelope that held his fate. His name was written on the front and the return address, a health clinic in Berkeley. He booked it up the stairs, not wanting to open it down here in the lobby incase he was getting news that he didn't want. He unlocked his door, opened it and slid down the door as it closed. Sitting on the floor, he opened the envelope. He always got so nervous when he got tested. He definitely didn't stay as busy as some people, but really that didn't mean anything. He began to read down the list of STDs and gave a sigh of relief after every negative. He then game to "The big one" ,HIV. He closed his eyes for a moment, just trying to calm his nerves, but after a count of three he opened his eyes, and began to laugh at himself for being so scared when he saw the check in the negative box. "Back to business." He thought, getting up and looking around the kitchen

The takeout containers and empty boxes from the move where actually quite antagonizing. "Ok today I'm going to get shit done." He said out loud to himself. He grabbed a trash bag and began loading it with take out containers and plastic silverware as well as empty cups and paper napkins. When it was full he took it downstairs to the dumpster and when he came back up he set to unpacking the last of his boxes.

Reid was sitting at home, still contemplating everything that had occurred. He had officially decided, after much thought, that this was going too fast and would get extremely messy in a very short amount of time. He stood in front of a mirror, evaluating himself. "I'm too skinny" he mused aloud. "If I'm going to go anywhere with him, if I ever do, which I probably will never do again, I need to gain at least five pounds." He continued. Reid didn't want to get on the bathroom scale, he knew he was at least ten pounds under weight and that bothered him. It was almost lunch time, but he still felt full from breakfast. He sighed out loud and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He sat down at his kitchen table and looked at todays mail. Electric bill, water bill, advertisement after advertisement, he tossed away all of the advertisements and took out his checkbook to pay his bills, which were always on time.

His phone rang, JJ was calling.

When everyone met up at the office in the meeting room, they were emailed files and Reid was handed his usual mountainous hard copy. "King luddite" Garcia teased, ruffling Reid's hair.

Someone had been killing people, and calling nine one one right before he did so. Neighbors say they had seen a man walking a dog. The killer would tell the nine-one-one dispatcher a bible verse then quickly hang up.

"Alright, we leave in two hours . Get your stuff, guys. "Hotch sighed. These people where always the worst. Those people who thought they where some kind of angel of death, killing so called sinners. Hotch took comfort in knowing that there had to be a special place in hell for these people because God would never justify senseless murder.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Reid asked

. "Yeah sure." Ryan smiled a little, and Spencer's heart felt a little warmer, but cold at the same time.

"I just…I don't want things to keep going the way they're going between us… I like you and all its just that we could both lose our jobs and its really just a bad Idea in general…"

"But Garcia and Kevin 'Fraternize' all of the time." Ryan had an eyebrow raised. He was pretty sure he was being rejected.

"Yeah but they're not both men…and they don't work as closely together as we do." Reid's eyes where downcast.

"You just don't want to let yourself be happy. I understand." Ryan said, looking Reid directly in the eye.

"No no that's not what it i…" Reid was cut off

"No. It's fine. I swear."Ryan smiled a little, he was hurt to the core.

"Why do you assume that I'm just afraid to be happy? Why can't you just accept my reasoning?"Reid demanded

"Well for starters, the FBI would NEVER replace you. You're much too valuable to them, where as I, some loser from across the damn country could be fired in a second." Acid was in Ryan's voice.

"That has nothing to do with anything." Reid said.

"Yeah it does." Ryan sighed.

It was Reid who started the name calling.

"You think you're so damn cool sitting on your computer playing videogames on company time. You know why Garcia can do that and get away with it, She's indispensable too."  
"Whatever. Come tell me when you change your mind" Ryan sighed as he started to leave

"No I'm not going to change my mind. You're an arrogant son of a bitch!" Spencer nearly barked.

"Whatever. Catch you in a few hours, ."Ryan quickly grabbed Reid around his waist and kissed him. It was over before Reid could even get an idea of how it felt. His first thought was "That was intensely inappropriate. It'll be a great story…I got my first kiss completely out of nowhere after an argument with the first guy I've ever like, whom I just completely blew it with. Kill me." He thought.

Ryan went home to grab his go bag. For an instant, he wanted to get his shit and just take off to Cali for a few days, but that would definitely get him fired. He liked his job, and he liked Penelope a lot and Reid was the only 'tame' boy he'd ever liked. All of the other boys he had been with in secret, including the drummer of his band, Had never been as sweet and innocent as Reid. They had all been around the block too many times, had been with too many people and did too many drugs. Not that Ryan was completely abstinent from any sort of narcotics use.

He recalled popping the occasional pill, and smoking the occasional joint made from weed that was grown in Mexico. He never shot anything up though, he smoked a few cigarettes here and there and maybe snorted a line or two, but he always refused heroine and meth. He had to give himself a little credit for that. All of that stuff was safely sealed and tucked away in his juvenile records. He wondered what Reid would think about that. What would he say if he knew that the hands he was holding the previous night had once rolled joints and used credit cards to make lines out of white powder. He remembered how cold Reid's hands where in his and how small and fragile Reid felt. "He's too fucking skinny. I could never fuck that." Ryan thought to himself, trying to get angry to make himself feel better.

A brief, terrifying thought took over Ryan's mind. "What if Reid is so skinny because he's…like my mom…" He probably wasn't he was probably just a tall lanky boy who would probably never put on any weight. He pushed away the thought, grabbed his bag and guitar and headed back to the BAU.

Garcia was briefing them on more details she dug up via web cam while everyone was on the plane. Ryan couldn't focus, because he felt hurt and Reid couldn't pay attention because he was regretting everything he had said to Ryan. They looked away from each other if eye contact was made. Reid had put on his warmest sweater, he couldn't escape the cold that today had brought him.

Reid didn't wake up from his fog until he was sent onto Tobias Henkel's property with JJ. His fog was replaced by fear and when JJ got attacked by the dogs, that fear turned into something more along the lines of utter terror. Spencer was sure his death would be long , drawn out and painful when he saw Henkel. Reid was taken away to a shack and tied down to a chair.

The team looked for their missing pair, but only found a shaken JJ surrounded by dead dogs. Nobody could find Reid. When they all entered the house on the property, they found it in complete disarray and an intricately secured computer system.

Garcia felt nervous and intensely uncomfortable when she arrived , she was terrified of what she would find inside those computers, when she did get in and she saw Reid sitting there, passed out she felt her heart explode and drop out of her chest and through the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ryan had painful tears in his eyes. Reid was going to be taken away from him by some psychopath. He sat, vigilant next to Garcia as everyone watched Reid select one of his team mates to die. Ryan was expecting it to be him but it turned out to be Hotch. Aaron was apparently offended and asked everyone what they honestly thought of him. "Is this really the time to be grilling everyone over your personality?" Ryan thought, crossing his arms. Hotch didn't ask him though. Ryan assumed that Hotch didn't care nor did he want to know what Ryan thought of him.

Reid was knocked out, high on dilaudid. It had been scary at first; he had no clue what this drug was that Tobias kept shooting into his arm. The effects frightened him at first because he didn't know whether or not it would kill him, but once he realized that it wouldn't, he began to melt into the sensation, enjoying every second of this blissful high until he slept. He wondered what the others where thinking about all this during the brief periods of sobriety and solitude he spent in that shack. The nights where cold, the shack was stuffy during the day and it smelled terrible, the thought of his life ending there frightened and perturbed him.

The morning sun beamed into the slots between the falling apart boards in the shack. Reid hadn't slept, he was too afraid, too sad and too filled with regret to even try to shut his eyes. Why had he sent his mother away? Well for her own good of course. That was something he deeply regretted but knew in his hear that it was the best choice for everyone involved. He felt deeply concerned about what would happen to his mother when he died here. She would fall farther apart; she would lose herself in her head. Ryan however was a different matter. Reid regretted rejecting the first person to ever feel that way for him. He didn't even let what could have been a beautiful thing begin. Instead he had just stepped on it, tore it apart. He contemplated all of the things he was going to miss out on when he died in this room, dinners together, spending every night cuddled close under the blankets, more kisses more embraces. "I'm going to die a virgin." Reid thought. It was disappointing, but at the same time it didn't matter as much as he thought it would.

Tobias entered with another shot for him. "I used to come here to get high." He said as he rolled Spencer's sleeve up. Reid closed his eyes as the needle was stuck into his arm. He closed his eyes as his body trembled while the clear liquid coursed through is veins.

Ryan struggled to sleep on the disgusting couch in Henkel's living room. They had taken up permanent residence here and it was becoming increasingly difficult as everyone became more and more on edge and more and more worried for Reid. He got up and went into the room full of screens. Penelope was up late, knitting a pink scarf, cans of energy drinks scattered about. She had been up the longest. "Cant sleep?" She asked

"Yeah." Ryan sighed, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"I know how you feel." She said, taking a sip from a can of Monster.

"If you need one the case is in the corner." She said.

" Thanks." Ryan murmured, grabbing a can and pulling a chair up next to her.

"It looks like Henkel is gone for the night, at least Reid is sort of safe for now." Penelope stated, putting her knitting on her lap. She was tired of these screens, tired of seeing Reid in such agony and tired of being up all night. "If he dies, I don't know if I want to stay." Ryan sighed leaning his head on Garcia's shoulder.

"Lets not think about that, alright, sweetheart?" She whispered, stroking Ryan's hair. "Why don't you tell me why you like him so much? Maybe talking about happy things will make you feel a little better." She suggested "Start with looks and we'll go deeper."

"Alright. He's very brown. He reminds me of a library or a used book store or a coffee shop." Ryan said. He felt delirious.

"Brown? Reid is the whitest kid in Quantico" Garcia laughed.

"Well… his hair…his eyes and most of his wardrobe are brown. But I like when he wears purple, because I know its his favorite and it makes him happy." Ryan murmured into Garcia's shoulder. She was so soft and smelled so sweet with fancy perfumes.

"I like how thin he is, but it worries me some times. I've always wondered if he had some kind of eating disorder…like my mom had, I never see him eat. Hes so pure too, no piercings and more than likely no tattoos, he's still a virgin." Ryan felt his eyelids getting a little heavier.

"He smells like coffee and old books." Ryan smiled a little.  
"That's exactly what I figured Reid would smell like " Garcia giggled.

"He's got beautiful lips, and the way he just rattles off statistics and facts is just cute. " Ryan wanted to go find Reid and hold him until the sad feeling in his stomach went away. He tried to explain this feeling to Garcia.  
"Its kind of like when you see those sad animal commercials and you want to just go hug your pets…" He said, feeling kind of stupid for having used that as an explanation. Penelope stroked his hair until he fell into a light sleep on her shoulder.

The next night they found Marshall Perish, where Henkel was hiding his victim.

Reid sobbed as Henkel forced him to start digging his own grave. He was in the character of his cruel father. Henkel was telling Reid that he would burry him alive in there, to give him time to think about what he had done.

The team searched through the building where Reid had been held captive, finding it empty. "They've got to be on foot." Someone said. They scoured the area until a gunshot was heard. Ryan's heart sank deep into the pit of his stomach. That was it. Reid was gone. They rushed towards the noise to find, much to everyone's surprise and relief, Reid on the ground next to Henkel's dead body.

There was an immediate rush to embrace the boy-genius who had just survived the unthinkable, but Ryan was skipped. "I'll ride in the ambulance with him, JJ you try to find a hotel for the night, Everyone get some rest." Hotch sighed, as Reid was carried away to the ambulance.

Nobody questioned Hotch, JJ took out her phone to call Garcia.

"Yeah, he's safe. Yes. Gosh, we're all just so relieved" She sighed, "Yeah can you find us a hotel for the night? Hotch is going to stay with Reid at the hospital."

"Alright guys, Garcia has rooms for us" JJ Got into the driver's seat of one of the black SUVs and they all left, Ryan sitting in the back seat between Morgan and Garcia.

Ryan got to room with Garcia that night, and for the following two nights they were there waiting for Reid to be released from the hospital.

"You know Ryan, this is a pretty high risk job you have…and something like this could happen at any time." Garcia said, looking from her bed over across the room to Ryan in his bed. "Yeah it is." He replied

"Well I think that you need to get your man, before anything else happens." She said as she looked him square in the eyes.

The next morning Ryan went to the hospital to see Reid.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The hospital was about a mile away from the hotel, Ryan crawled out of bed as quietly as he could so as not to wake Garcia from her dreams of cupcakes, kittens and hunky men baking cupcakes and petting kittens. He hadn't slept that night. Ryan was relieved but concerned about trying to get Reid to change his mind about them. He put his clothes on and headed downs stairs to the coffee shop a few blocks away. He picked up a coffee for himself so he could stay awake for a little while, and one for Reid, because a little sucking up never hurt anyone. He continued walking in the quiet morning, contemplating what to say to Reid who was probably too traumatized to discuss whatever there was or was not between them.

"Hello sweetheart, would you like to buy a rose for that special someone? A wife? A girlfriend? Maybe even a sister?" A pleasant voice said.

An old woman in a floral print button down and white pants stopped him in his tracks. She had a pink bandanna tied around her head, holding back her greying hair.  
"They're just a dollar each, home grown. Each comes with a ribbon." She pleaded.

Ryan thought a moment. Maybe a little bit more ass-kissing wouldn't hurt. Ryan looked at her selection, all of the natural colors and ones that started out white, but where turned into every color of the rainbow with colored water. A purple one caught Ryan's eye.

"I'll have a purple one." Ryan said to the lady, knowing it was Reid's favorite color. He paid the woman, thanked her and walked off, toward the hospital.

When he walked into the cold sterile building, he was hit with the smell of antiseptics designed to kill all of the germs from every kind of contagion you could think of. The problem was, the contagions kept evolving and becoming resistant to the disinfectants. "We're all going to die from some kind of superbug because of all this." Ryan thought, checking in at the visitors desk and taking the elevator up to Reid's room. The coffee was still warm and the rose smelled sweet. He smiled a little.

He had been cleaned up a bit, though he was still covered in cuts and bruises. He was awake and staring at nothing. "Dr. Reid, you have a visitor." A nurse said, "alright." Reid murmured, pushing his hair off of his face.

Ryan peeked around the corner at Reid, who didn't seem to be looking at him , or anything for that matter. "Hey…" Ryan sighed, entering the room

Spencer was secretly happy to see the boy who had snatched away his first kiss almost a week earlier.

"um…Hi." Reid almost whispered.

"I brought you a couple things." Ryan said. "It's still warm." He handed Reid the coffee.

"A purple rose? Where'd you find that?" Reid asked, sipping his coffee.

"There was this lady selling them on the street." Ryan replied

"Purple roses are connotative of enchantment, of desire, of love at first sight. But it really has no permanence to it. Enchantment can be fleeting. But I guess that's why there's only one. A single rose is a symbol of love and devotion. But on the other hand, sending a single purple rose is a way of telling someone they're beautiful because purple is often a color used to represent opulence and beauty.. You really wouldn't think one little flower could have such meaning." Reid said, twirling the stem in his fingers.

Ryan just smiled a little, all this time he picked the purple one because he thought it was Reid's favorite color.

"So I guess what you're trying to say is that you're enchanted, that you felt something for me at first sight, but you're also devoted, that this enchantment isn't fleeting, that you want to stay with me?" Reid continued.

"Yeah." The corners of Ryan's mouth turned up a little. His palms were sweaty as they grasped the small Railing on the side of Reid's hospital bed.

Spencer began to muster up all of the strength and bravery he could. He managed to sit up all of the way, place his hands on either side of Ryan's face and kiss him full and hard on the lips. That one big kiss lead into a string of softer, smaller ones until they faded completely and Reid was left cupping Ryan's face and smiling "That's all I needed to know." Reid whispered letting Ryan go. Ryan kissed his forehead and stroked Reid's soft brown hair.

Reid felt warm inside, "Is this what having someone is like?" He thought. He was enjoying this feeling, it felt comforting.

A nurse came in. "Dr. Reid, you should be released sometime this afternoon." She said, and looking lustily at Ryan she asked. "Will you be taking Dr. Reid home?"

"He's mine." Reid thought coldly.

"No. SSA Hotchner should be arriving later today to take him to the airport and back to Quantico." Ryan said.

"So… How are we going to do this?" Reid asked "We obviously can't be walking around the BAU holding hands and cuddling on the jet."

"You're right. We might want to keep this quiet. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot after work." Ryan chuckled. Ryan kissed Reid again, tracing the outline of his ear as he pushed a lock of hair behind it.

Spencer felt that same woozy feeling he felt when he fell asleep next to Ryan that night. "Did you know that on average; two thirds of people tilt their head to the right when kissing? It also helps boost immunity." Reid smiled.

"I knew about the immunity part, but not the whole turning your head to the right thing." Ryan sighed, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

" , " A brusque voice said in the doorway. "Hotch." Reid said, trying to hide the rose discreetly under his blanket. "I'd like a word with you both." He said

"sure." Reid said.

"Well as I'm sure you're both aware, you each have two weeks of AL, annual leave. " Hotch began.

They both nodded.

"Well I'd like both of you to take yours when we return home, Reid you need time to recover, and Stanson, I want you to stay with Reid, I don't want him to be alone at a time like this. Its not like you do much around the BAU anyways." Hotch continued, shooting an awful look at Ryan.

"Are you suggesting I need a baby sitter?" Reid snapped at Hotch.

"Yes, Reid, that's what I'm saying." Hotch replied. "I don't feel like you're going to be mentally stable enough to be alone for two weeks. "

With that, Hotch left the room.

"So we've got two weeks to ourselves, starting when we get home. " Spencer smiled, pulling the rose back out from under the blanket. "What can we do with that?" he asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTE : Thanks guys. This is the first chapter to break 2k words :D Anyways, Would anyone be interested in heading over to fictionpress and Reading Ryan's Mom's backstory? I was kind of wanting to write something like that. If you've read anything like Wintergirls and Wasted you might be interested. I enjoy reviews, and I still don't own anything aside from Ryan.

"I'd kind of like to go see my mom." Reid said. He had been evaluating his life over the last several hours, and he determined that he needed to see his mother as soon as possible, in case he died on the job. Losing his life on the job hadn't been a real fear until now, when it almost happened to him.

"I was actually thinking about going to see my aunt soon too. Maybe we can make a big trip of it." Ryan said.

"Yeah, they say the best way to get to know someone is to travel with them, maybe it'd be a good way to kick off whatever it is we have going." Reid replied, taking Ryan's hand.

"Well we have two weeks, we're flying back to Quantico this afternoon, which gives us about a day and a half to sit around and do nothing. Technically we've got sixteen days because its Friday , and we have this weekend off anyways. So I say we relax and try to pack up at our respective homes tonight, relax and head out Sunday morning." Reid suggested.

Ryan was on his phone, using Google maps to figure out how long it would take them to get from Quantico to Vegas, and then from Vegas to Berkeley. Vegas was about thirty-five hours away.

"Lets leave early Sunday morning, the traffic won't be too bad, I mean like really early, like before the church crowd shows up." Reid suggested.

"I'm alright with that." Ryan replied "I have to head back to the hotel now to go get all my stuff together and maybe shower." Ryan smiled "I'll see you on the plane." With that he kissed Reid one more time, lingering a couple of seconds longer than he should have, and walked back to the hotel.

"You certainly look happy." Garcia said, she had her pink suitcase packed and sitting at the edge of the bed while she played on her laptop.

"Well that's because I did what you said." Ryan replied.

"You got your man?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah!" Ryan replied, he was beaming with excitement. "We're taking our two weeks AL as soon as we get back and we're going on a road trip."

"Do you think that's good for him right now?" Garcia said, furrowing her brow.

"Well he wants to go see his mom and I want to go to home for a little while too, so we figured we may as well just go together because it's going to be a good way to see if things are going to work between us." He explained. "Don't tell Hotch or anyone though."

"You're secret is safe with me. " Penelope replied, making a zipping motion over her glossy lips.

When Hotch came and got Reid, Spencer tried to keep himself as stoic as possible. Hiding his excitement all of the way home and not crawling into Ryan's arms on the plane was difficult, he wanted closeness but he wasn't going to get it until later.

After everyone had gone home for the evening, Ryan and Reid lagged behind near Reid's car. "Do you want me to stay the night with you?" Ryan asked.

"No. I think I'd like to miss you for a little while, How about you spend the night Saturday so we can just up and leave Sunday?" Reid suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll come over Saturday night." Ryan replied tucking a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear.

"I'll see you then, I suppose." Reid smiled

Ryan kissed him, sweetly and with purpose, after all it would be their last kiss until Saturday night.

Reid thought he would be feeling a lot worse after being held hostage by a mad man with three personalities, but he felt surprisingly normal. Sure he felt scared, and sleeping was a bit of an issue because he would see Tobias Henkel holding a gun in front of his face whenever he closed his eyes, but sleeping had always been a bit of an issue for Reid, so what was the difference? He had been prescribed anti-depressants and sleeping pills anyways. "Geez, does everyone think I'm going to go home and kill myself?" Reid thought when he had been handed the papers earlier that day. He had told Hotch that he felt fine and that he wasn't going to take the pills. This little act of defiance bothered Hotch enough to take the papers from Reid and fill the prescriptions himself, taking the money out of Reid's paycheck.

When he arrived at home he checked his mail, carefully searching for anything from his mother. At the bottom of the stack, an envelope was there, waiting for him. He went inside and set all of the other mail on the kitchen table.

He carefully peeled the envelope off of the letter, and after unfolding the letter he read:

Dear Spencer

He certainly sounds like the kind of guy any mother would not like to see their child bring home, but I'll make an exception because he made you pancakes. Your father used to make me pancakes. When you find a man who makes good pancakes, you've got a keeper. As for your liking men, well I always sort of saw that one coming, I mean look at you. I could never see you making any woman happy, When you were in college, I always kept waiting for you to show up for a visit on the arms of some guy from the physics or engineering department with an announcement of "Mom, I'm gay" . Well anyways, I hope you can come out here soon, you know all of the doctors here like you.

Love always, Mom

Reid stared at the letter for a moment, not sure if he should feel relieved that his mother accepted him or offended that she had said that he could never please any woman. "Well that's probably true." He thought. He had never really tried to date girls, with that very thought in mind.

"I should probably write her back before I leave." He thought, dragging his bag into the laundry room. He opened the washer and began to empty the dirty clothes from his go bag into the machine, and after putting detergent in with the clothes, he turned it on and went to his bedroom.

Reid began digging through his drawers to find his pajamas which he had left at home, and when he found them, he grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and set forth to the bathroom, determined to take the most through shower he had ever taken in his life time.

Walking into the bathroom and approaching the sink, Reid took his contacts out and placed them in their case. He got close to the mirror and looked at the flecks of yellow in his brown eyes. "Always focus on the positive" Garcia had once told him. "I like these." He thought smiling at himself a little.

Once the water was warm enough, he stepped in and shampooed his hair twice, and very meticulously scrubbed away anything that could potentially be leftover dirt, in hopes that it would scrub away some of the memories and the fear. Once he felt as though he had scrubbed himself almost raw, he sat down on the floor of the shower to pull his thoughts together. He closed his eyes, brought his knees to his chest and rested his head upon them, wrapping his arms around his calves and letting the water pour over him. "Why am I so afraid?" He thought.

"Is it because I could die or lose my mind at any moment and I'd have someone around who would have to deal with that? I mean I'm pretty sure I'll be in the nut house with my mother by the time I'm thirty…What would my mother say?"

He opened his eyes for a moment.

"She would say that I'm still young and I need to live and experience life a little more before I shut myself away in my house with a stack of books. I need to go out and do something before my brain rots and I end up living with a bunch of people who tear at their own flesh and have fits at night. Alright. I'm going to make a commitment to this, I'm going to throw myself all in." He was feeling confident now.

"Its quite a gamble, but hell, I'm banned from casinos in Vegas , Laughlin and Parump." He let out a small laugh "I don't think there is any mathematical equation for this kind of thing, I just sort of have to go with it, which is a new experience for me. Just going with it." He closed his eyes again and let his mind go blank as he let the water go from hot to warm then to cool and finally cold.

When he finally got up and climbed out of the shower, he toweled off his hair and put on flannel pajama pants and a tee shirt. He left the bathroom and began to search for the brown hoodie he kept around for nights like this, when he was freezing his skinny ass off. "This is yet another reason why I need to put on weight." He thought, exasperated with himself.

That was when he noticed it. Laying on the floor next to his bed was Ryan's gray hoodie. He picked it up and held it to his nose, there was still some smell on it. "Good observation, doctor." He said to himself, slipping it over his head. He immediately felt a little better.

He rummaged through his messenger bag and pulled out the case containing his glasses and after placing them on his nose, he walked out to the kitchen and began to rummage around for food. He didn't keep perishable things around unless he knew he would eat them immediately, so that ruled out a lot of things. He began to dig towards the bottom of his freezer, the cold on his still wet hair giving him the chills. "Alright…frozen pasta dinner it is." He thought, pulling it out and taking the little trey from the box. "Cut film cover to vent." It read.

Spencer had always taken a silly joy in doing that. He grabbed a knife from the cabinet and proceeded to stab the film cover to death.

He placed it in the microwave for three minutes, took it out , stirred and placed it back in for another two and a half minutes. This act was hellishly mundane but for some reason , today Reid found it calming.

While the TV dinner remained in the microwave for the allotted one minute after cooking time, Reid went to the living room to search for the TV remote. He didn't feel like reading today, he wanted to vegetate and do the things that "normal" people did on Friday nights. Well normal people who don't have any parties or night clubs to go to or dates to go on do on Friday nights. "So basically what losers do." He thought, uncovering the remote from under a throw. He hit the power button, turned on a news station then went to go get his dinner from the microwave.

He somewhat mindlessly ate the frozen dinner, just to fill a void in his stomach and hopefully help him gain a little weight. "Maybe Mom is right, maybe I do eat like a bird and drink too much coffee." He thought when he was finished.

He pulled his laundry from the washer and placed it in the Dryer, then sat back down on the couch to watch cartoons. It was getting late and the "Kid's cartoons" where off the air and the cartoons intended for adults with their bawdy humor and mild swearing where beginning to take over the air waves.

He crawled into bed after folding his clothes, only to find that he couldn't sleep, that horrible thoughts where filling his head, that the dark was horrifying to him. After an hour or so of fighting himself about it, he turned on the lamp, grabbed his messenger bag and began to dig through it. He found the vials of dilaudid and the syringe that he had taken off of Tobias's dead body. He injected himself with the clear liquid and passed out with the lights on.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Author's note: The whole trip is going to be devided into like subchapters so instead of going from 14 to 15 there will be a few posts labeled "Day_-Day_" then we'll move onto fifteen when they get back.

The room was way too bright when Reid woke up. His eyes burned for the first few minutes. "Shit…" He thought as he reached up to turn the lamp off. He looked at the clock, it read three P.M. "Why?" He thought crawling out of his bed, nearly falling to the floor. He felt dizzy, and began stumbling towards the bathroom. His face was scruffy and his hair was a horrible mess.

"Alright, I guess I should go ahead and start packing." He sighed, holding onto the counter for balance. He drew in a deep breath and began walking towards the laundry room, he pulled all of his clothes out at once and not without dropping many things on the way there, he set them on the couch. Reid went back and collected the trail of clothing and set that on the sofa as well. He then proceeded to get his big duffel bag out of the laundry room where he had left it.

Spencer began to methodically fold clothes, not paying too much attention to what he was putting in the suitcase, though he was trying to avoid putting some of his warmer clothing in there, after all he would be going to Nevada and California.

Ryan rolled out of his bed excited, he too was taking care of his laundry and figuring out what other items he needed to bring. When he finished packing up all of the things he would need he noticed a single thing was nowhere to be found, his grey hoodie. "Shit I must have left it at Spencer's house…" He thought. It didn't bother him though; he would be there that night anyways. He was looking forward to seeing Spencer, then taking a long trip to show off his beau at home. His aunt would love him, Reid was exactly the sweet, smart boy that she had hoped Ryan would become. He had always hated the "You're just like your mother" comments. He especially hated them during his long phase as a teenager where he resented his mother and thought things like "How dare she die on me, how can she be so selfish?"

When he finally grew up a little, it occurred to him that she had been very sick and had done her best. He thought about her every second while he was getting his first tattoo, one in honor of her, the little purple butterfly. After much digging around, finding her journal, reading it and coming across her signature, he had it tattooed under the tiny butterfly behind his ear, so small that it could be a secret between the two of them. The thing connecting him to Hope, a link between mother and son, between the living and the dead, he would always have Hope with him, he would be guided by Hope for the rest of his life, Hope would whisper in his ear and Hope would always be there when he lost faith.

Ryan sighed, sitting on the couch, his bag packed and zipped. Driving to Vegas would take over a day and a half, with good conditions. He was worried about meeting Spencer's mother.

Later that night, Spencer was sitting on the couch, contemplating if he should eat or not. He was leaning more towards not, because he wasn't up to getting off of his couch. "No, I should probably go get something for dinner, Ryan will be here soon." He slowly and painfully got up off of the couch, grabbed his car keys and wallet and drove down to the grocery store, in his pajama pants and hoodie. "I'm becoming one of those people, aren't I?" He thought as he entered the store and headed for the frozen food section. He didn't want to get anything perishable because he would be leaving for two weeks the following morning. Reid wasn't looking forward to getting the hell out of Dodge as he was to getting in bed with Ryan later, just to cuddle and maybe kiss of course. His cheeks flushed a little at the thought as he approached the massive freezers containing the frozen pizzas. "Alright…which one to get…?"He thought. "Alright, everyone likes pepperoni, so I'll get that." He pulled it from the freezer and carried it under his arm. He proceeded on to the soft drink isle, picked up a two liter of cola and headed for the check out counter. As his purchases where rung up, he removed a ten dollar bill from his wallet. He paid the girl at the register and carried his single bag out to his car.

He put his sunglasses on and started the engine "I look like a complete asshole." He said, looking at himself in the rear view mirror before pulling out of his parking space. Driving down the street he felt a little better about himself, because nobody could see his pajama pants.

Ryan packed his duffel bag in the trunk of his car and climbed in. It was almost dinner time and he had received a call from Reid moments before saying that he had taken care of dinner. Ryan promised dessert. He headed to the grocery store that Reid had just left, purchased strawberries and whipped cream and drove to Reid's house.

The frozen pizza was almost ready to exit the oven when Ryan rang the door bell , carrying his duffel bag and "dessert" Reid closed the door behind him and kissed his smooth cheek. Spencer had managed to shave before Ryan showed up. "What's that" He said, pointing to the bag

"Well, I thought we could play with our food during dessert" Ryan laughed pulling the whipped cream out of the bag.

"We need to have a discussion about boundaries before anything goes anywhere farther." Reid stated, looking Ryan directly in the eyes. The buzzer on the oven went off and Reid went to get the pizza out of the oven. "Well there goes that." Ryan thought to himself.

When they sat down to eat Ryan asked "Alright, so about those boundaries?"

"Well" Reid began "Since I'm completely new to this, I really want to take it a little slower. So as of right now, clothes need to stay on and anything below the waist needs to be minimal." Spencer was surprised with how assertive and direct he'd been.

"Alright, I understand. " Ryan said. "Good." Reid replied, finishing off a piece of pizza.

Ryan changed into his pajamas after dinner and they crawled into bed together. Ryan climbed on top of Reid. "Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little awkward but kind of nice." Reid replied.

"Alright." He smiled kissing Reid's forehead, moving down to his temple, cheek and then finally his lips.

After a few moments of slow kissing, Ryan moved down to Reid's neck , kissing and sucking as well as gently biting here and there. Spencer gasped and began to feel that awful need. "Can we switch?" Reid asked, suddenly feeling brave.

"Yeah , sure" Ryan replied, dismounting Spencer and propping himself up on the pillows. Reid worked up his courage and sat on Ryan's lap. He began to kiss the other boy furiously, loving the feel of his lip rings. He decided to return the favor and attack his neck, sucking and biting. He felt it, hard against him. It was just the reaction he was wanting and he felt proud of himself for it. "Hey whats that?" Ryan said pointing up to the corner of the room. Spencer looked over his shoulder and before he knew it he was on his back, being kissed again. Ryan desperately wanted to go lower but he knew Reid wouldn't want that. He chose instead to tickle the young genius's sides making him squirm. "Whats that?" Ryan asked. "Oh shut up I'm not falling for it again." Reid sighed, rolling his brown eyes.

"No really your neck…I guess I sucked a little too hard. " Ryan laughed

Reid got up off the bed and darted to the bathroom where he looked at his neck in the mirror. There it was, big and dark, "You gave me a fucking hickey?" Reid was slightly upset by this.

Reid snatched Ryan and pushed him against the bathroom wall, and pressing a leg between Ryan's leg, he sucked on Ryan's neck , hard, until he had a worse bruise than Reid did. Spencer was enjoying the feeling of Ryan melting under his touch.

The pair crawled into the bed together, determined to get some sleep this time. "We match" Reid laughed, cuddling into Ryan's chest for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The alarm went off at five-thirty that morning. Ryan and Spencer broke their quite comfortable embrace to get up and ready themselves for adventure. Reid put on a pot of coffee then headed off to the shower. Ryan wanted to join him, but knew that was "out of bounds", instead he resorted to fantasizing about it, and when he was done with himself he got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile Reid was in the shower, wishing Ryan was there, just out of curiosity. He was tempted to call him over, but he didn't want to rush into that after explaining and setting boundaries, besides they had to leave after breakfast, to get on the interstate before dawn. "hmm I just want him." Reid thought. He'd never had these feelings before and they were really quite unsettling.

Ryan was waiting outside the bathroom with his cup of coffee and a change of clothes, anticipating a fully dressed Reid to emerge.

The moment of bravery was coming. "Alright I'll do it." He thought, turning off the water, quickly toweling off his hair and securing the towel around his waist in a knot. He opened the door to the bathroom and bit his lip when he saw Ryan. Immediately, Reid pressed his body against Ryan and kissed him as passionately as he could. "No, baby, you said no" Ryan murmured as Reid attacked his neck again. "Fine" Reid replied, sighing a little, as he went off to go get dressed. He had let his curiosity get the best of him and he would be punished with an awkward day long car-ride.

When Ryan got out of the shower, Reid was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said.  
"It's alright, try again after we've been together a little longer." Ryan replied, softly petting Reid's hair

Reid looked down at his breakfast, humiliated.

They got in Ryan's station wagon and drove off in silence, coffee in travel mugs and no music on the radio. Reid leaned his head against the passenger window and fell asleep.

Ryan tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he snuck occasional glances at Spencer, who looked so sweet and soft with his pillow between his head and the window. It was a shame Ryan had to give Reid the meds that Hotch had sent him, as part of his "babysitting" duties. Reid would be angry at him, and even more so at Hotch, but Ryan would get the brunt of Reid's anger, because he was there and Hotch wasn't.

Reid woke up and sat there in the car, hugging his pillow, by now they had left Virginia and where entering Tennessee. "I'm sorry about this morning." Reid sighed, clutching the pillow tighter. "Its ok. I mean I understand." Ryan replied, not taking his eyes off of the road. "Did you tell Hotch we where going?" Reid asked, sleepily. "No I told Garcia though, Does it matter where we're going? We're technically not on call or anything." Ryan replied

"That's true" Reid sighed.

"Um Hotch gave me meds for you." Ryan murmured, preparing himself for Reid's impending wrath

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Reid sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Please don't be mad at me." Ryan pleaded

"No I'm not mad at you, you're not the one dropping off prescriptions for me. I can't believe Hotch trusted you with them. No I'm not mad at you, I just…I'm just mad at Hotch because he treats me like a kid." Reid explained, his face still in his hands , rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Well you're the youngest member of the team and I guess he just feels protective over you." Ryan guessed

"Well I can understand being kind of protective of me, but it'd be nice if he treated me like an adult every once in a while." Reid added.

"Can you just promise me you'll take them? I really think it's for the best." Ryan said, as they stopped at a red light.

"Alright, but I don't know what they'll do to me, so I might not be too much fun on this trip." Reid sighed.

"Ok They're in that plastic bag in the back seat, with a bottle of water." Ryan replied

Reid popped the pills and was soon asleep again.

Ryan gently shook Reid awake when they arrived at the hotel. "hey…" Reid murmured

"Come on, lets check in." Ryan smiled, Reid looked so pretty while he was waking up

They checked into their hotel room and Ryan flopped over on the bed, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Reid sighed, he was wide awake, he looked at the sleeping boy, laying there in his sweatpants and hoodie, peaceful on top of the covers.

He wanted to see Ryan, He couldn't figure out a way to move the hoodie up without waking Ryan. Reid was curious about whether or not Ryan had any tattoos or maybe another piercing. He delicately touched Ryan's abdomen, feeling the smoothness underneath, he was firm but protected by a layer of softness that Spencer was somewhat jealous of.

"Well anti-depressants sometimes cause weight gain…" Reid thought, popping another pill and laying down with Ryan, gently caressing a thigh, then back up to the chest, and finally stroking a cheek before pushing a lock of red hair behind a pierced ear.

"Hmm" Reid pressed his nose to Ryan's chest and inhaled. He smelled just right, clean, soapy with a little laundry detergent and a scent that Reid couldn't quite place, but he found it quite arousing. He lay there all night, relaxing and thinking about the things he could do with Ryan. They would be in Vegas tomorrow night, and as the old adage goes "What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas" He was suddenly in the mood to party, which was a rare occurrence.

Spencer drove the next morning, allowing Ryan a few more hours of sleep in the car, after taking advantage of the free breakfast in the hotel lobby, and a few lazy kisses in the bed.

Spence didn't mind driving the next ten or so hours to Vegas, he knew the way and it was only fair because Ryan had driven all day yesterday.

They arrived at a hotel just outside the city, a thirty minute drive away from the hospital his mother resided in. Finally "Bringing someone home" to his mother was possibly one of the most nerve wracking things he'd ever done. At least the hardest part of that was taken care of, and she accepted and was overjoyed that her son had found someone, even if that someone was of the same gender.

Reid's phone rang as soon as he settled into bed, and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked

"Reid, it's Hotch." Hotch said "have you been taking your meds?"  
"Yeah. I promise I'm fine." Reid replied, as Ryan began to kiss his neck.

Spencer moaned a little, his breath hitching when Ryan began to softly suck on the dark spot he had made the previous evening.

Hotch had been prattling on about something, and not getting any sort of response from Reid, he was beginning to worry.

"Reid? Reid? Are you there?" He asked

"ahh….ahh Yeah, I'm here" Reid replied, rolling over to face Ryan, who pounced on top of him. He pressed their hips together and sunk his teeth into Reid's neck.

Reid let out an obvious, loud moan.

"Reid? Where are you? What the hell is going on? Where's Stanson?" Hotch practically yelled into the phone.

Ryan began to try and wrestle the phone from Reid.

"He's right here, Hotch, everything is ok… I have to go now." Reid choked out with, trying to keep himself from making any more sexual noises while his boss could hear.

Reid hung up the phone. "You think that shit is funny?" He said, giving Ryan an evil look.

"Sorry. " Ryan murmured.

"Really? Cause I think its funny as all hell" Reid laughed pushing Ryan up off of him and straddling him.

"Hotch sounded like he was about to drive over to my house and drag me out to the nut house." Reid laughed.

The next morning, they set out to the hospital where Dianna Reid had taken up permanent residence since Spencer was eighteen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Diana, you have two visitors today." A friendly young nurse said. "Who?" Diana asked, somewhat confused. Spencer hadn't said anything about visiting, and she had no idea who the second person could be. "Dr. Reid and a Doctor Ryan Stanson." The nurse, whose name was Chelsea, answered, "They're waiting in the day room." She said "Doctor Reid" with a little too much excitement. Chelsea had been here long enough to have seen Spencer many, many times and she was certain that she was in some way attracted to Diana's only child, and that certainly bothered her a little bit, especially now with the new found knowledge that Spencer was not only spoken for, but he was spoken for by another male.

Diana slowly got out of her bed, which was getting harder to do as she aged, pulled her bathrobe on over her night gown. She slid her bony feet into her worn-out slippers and stopped to arrange her short blonde hair in the mirror, thinking about how she missed having it long, but knowing she was too old for that. "Hell I'm insane, why not grow it out again? I haven't got anyone to impress." She thought. She then shuffled out into the hallway, making the turn into the day room.

On a couch sat Spencer, and next to him, she could assume, was "The boyfriend". He wasn't the clean cut guy she had been expecting, but thankfully he didn't seem to be one of those frilly kind of men either. He looked like some punk off the street. "This kid works in the FBI? You've got to be kidding me. I thought Spencer having long hair and not being anything close to muscular was a stretch for an FBI agent, I want to stick magnets to his ears…" She thought, thinking it might be funny to see if that was possible. She tried to calm her rude thoughts. "He probably doesn't wear those to work." She told herself.

"Mom?" Spencer asked, as she entered the room. "Hello sweetheart, who's this you've got with you?" She replied, approaching to hug her baby

" This is Ryan, my…my…boyfriend…" He almost whispered, he wasn't expecting to be this nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan, I'm Diana, Spencer's mother." She held out a frail hand which Ryan shook nervously. This lady was staring holes into him. Was it because she was crazy or because he was taking her only baby away, something that could make any mother a little edgy

"So what do you boys plan on doing while in Sin City?" She asked "Well not much, I'm banned from all the casinos." Spencer chuckled.

"We're actually heading to Berkley sometime tomorrow evening." Reid continued.

"What's in Berkley?" Diana asked.

"Ryan's family." Spencer replied.

"Bud don't you have to go back to work soon?" She asked.  
"Well Ryan and I are taking our two weeks of annual leave." Spencer answered.

Ryan tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

"Ryan." Diana demanded "What are your intentions in this relationship?"  
He was taken aback by this question, he hadn't heard that since he was about sixteen and taking a girl out on a date for the first time. Her big burly father had struck terror in his heard with those words.

Ryan froze. The only words he could think of where " I promise I won't rape your son in his sleep" But he knew that was definitely an unacceptable answer.

"I see you don't have an answer." She replied "Lighten up, I'm just kidding." She laughed.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. "Scared you didn't I?" Diana laughed.

She asked a lot of questions, about Ryan, his life, his band, his mother(which was something of a sore subject) his piercings and tattoos . Reid had never noticed the tiny purple butterfly behind Ryan's ear, and the name "Hope" under it. He intended to touch it later, along with the ones on Ryan's back and chest that he had only described to Reid's mother but they sounded sexy none the less.

Reid spent the night with his mother. There had been a distinct role reversal occurring during Reid's last few visits. Instead of him leaning on her shoulder and her reading to him, Diana had taken up leaning on Spencer's shoulder, while he read to her. "Here" She said to her son, handing him "The Count Of Monte Cristo"

Spencer Read to her until lights out, when he settled in on a cot on the other side of the room, falling asleep quietly, still wearing the purple scarf that covered the hickey on his neck.

Meanwhile in the hotel, Ryan was playing his game and talking to Garcia. "Yeah nobody's asked me about my intentions since I was like fifteen. I thought I was done with that shit when I started dating guys." He said into his headset.

Garcia was laughing hysterically

"Wow. She really got you. I always pictured Reid's mom as some almost catatonic lady laying in a hospital when you consider the way he talks about going to visit her." Garcia said.

"No, Diana Reid is very much alive. She asked lots of questions about my tattoos and stuff, watch out for that troll." He replied.

It was late when he finally fell asleep, he had packed up Reid's things and was going to pick him up at the hospital the next morning, they would continue on from there.

Reid was waiting for him when he pulled up, Diana sitting next to them and a nurse sat not too far away. Spencer hugged her one last time and got into the car with Ryan. "Did you miss me last night?" He asked.

"Not particularly." Ryan answered

"You you're so funny." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah I guess I am." Ryan sighed.

He had given going home a lot of thought, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see all of his old friends, he had barely spoken to them in the months since he had moved out to Quantico, and they all probably thought he was turning into some kind of sell out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's note: Short chapter, definantly M, Reviews always appreciated, I usually respond. Sorry for being slow lately, ED = Bad crazy poop storm. If anyone wants to draw/send me a pic of what they think Ryan looks like, you can feel free, that stuff motivates me like nobody's business.

"I think she took to you." Reid said, closing the car door behind him.

"Really?" Ryan replied.

"Yeah, she was so fascinated by your tattoos and stuff. By the way, I want to see those tattoos as soon as we stop for the night." Reid demanded.

"No." Ryan answered.

"Why not? I'll see them eventually." Reid pleaded

"I'm just teasing you." Ryan smiled.

The thought of Ryan sliding that hoodie off and the tee-shirt underneath it made Spencer lick his lips a little. "What was that for?" Ryan asked, stealing a glance.

"What?" Reid asked

"Well you seem to have just licked your lips, and you're looking at me like you want to eat me." Ryan laughed.

"Maybe I do." Reid purred.

"Oh yeah? When did you become a cannibal?" the other asked, a sensual undertone in his voice.

Spencer found his pants getting tighter and more uncomfortable. He took a deep breath, put on his sunglasses and tried to control himself. He propped a book open on his lap and began to read. After a while, he began to calm down slowly.

That night at a cheap hotel, they lay together in bed. "Lets take another shot at that question game." Reid suggested, as Ryan wrapped an arm around him.

"Alright, you start." Ryan replied

"What's your favorite sex position?" Spencer inquired.

"Just like this." Ryan said, they where spooning, "You can't go super fast or hard or anything like that, but its just a really intimate comfortable position."

"Yeah I can see why." Reid said, thinking about it, he pushed back against Ryan, wondering what it would be like. "Your turn."  
" Why are you so fascinated by those things lately?" Ryan asked.

"Well I'm twenty-four almost twenty-five and I've never done anything more than kissing." Reid stated. "I'm just getting a little more curious that's all." He lead Ryan's hand to his lower stomach.

"So what, you weren't curious when you where a teenager like the rest of us?" Ryan asked.

"hush, one question at a time. Would you show me your tattoos?" Reid asked.

"Fine"Ryan answered, He got up onto his knees on the bed and lifted up his shirt over his heart was a detailed anatomical diagram of a human heart, except instead of labeling ventricles and arteries, there where names of emotions and people "That's gorgeous." Reid said, touching it softly.

"Look a little lower." Ryan said, he slid his pajama pants down a little so Reid could see the two pistols on Ryan's hips in their entirety.

"Wow." Reid gasped, looking more at Ryan's sexy hips than the two antique looking pistols, his long fingers gently touched the triggers, as though he was ready to pull them. He looked up and Ryan was biting his lower lip, his eyes where closed and his breathing heavy.

All too suddenly, Ryan pulled his pants back up, just as Spencer was leaning in to run his lips along the barrel of the left gun.

"Alright your turn." Spencer said, trying to snap back to reality. "Hmm." Ryan began

"What do you think of my tattoos?" Ryan asked, knowing the fairly obvious answer.

"They're really sexy." Reid replied, using a pillow to cover the obvious bulge in his pajama pants.

" If I asked you to right now, would you fuck me?" Spencer asked, taking his turn.

"No." Ryan answered bluntly.

"But why not? I mean you just practically had your pants down." Spencer pleaded.

"You just asked me to fuck you. That's why. To me there is a big difference between fucking and something a little more meaningful. I don't want to fuck you because fucking is not something you do with someone you love and trust. If I thought what we have was going to be a two week fling, maybe then I would fuck you, but for now I would much rather wait." Ryan answered.

"You're right." Reid sighed, moving over to the other bed in the room.

"This game always ends badly for us." Thought Ryan.

Reid thought about what Ryan had said. He felt like a dirty whore for asking that question. He felt like one of the prostitutes he had interviewed during a case a while back. This was what he wanted right? A serious boyfriend? Not just someone to take his virginity and leave? Was that all he wanted, to lose his virginity? He could do that in a bar down town. Spencer suddenly felt guilty. He wanted to hop on the next plane back to Quantico and burry himself in his books, remaining chaste for the rest of his days. "Shit, I'm going insane." He thought, slamming his head into a pillow.

"Spence." Ryan whisperd.

"What." Reid hissed.

"Come sleep with me, I miss you over here." Ryan asked.

"No. Fuck you." Reid whispered, venom in his voice.

"Fine." Ryan sighed, turning over away from Reid

Spencer didn't sleep too much that night, his embarrassment kept him awake. He considered leaving Ryan after this trip was over. "What an immature thing to do." He thought, turning over again. "No I can't do that. I don't want to just throw this away." His thoughts then turned to things he could do to fix this, then things he could do to put on more weight and every other thing he could possibly need to do in the foreseeable future. Making plans in his head usually helped him fall asleep, but they didn't tonight.

The next morning they checked out of the hotel and continued their drive towards Berkeley, arriving in the early afternoon at Ryan's aunt's house, where they where gleefully met by a hefty blonde woman in her middle age.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Authors note: Yeah Reid's a little OOC but I guess its not that far of a stretch….

She was a sweet looking woman, she almost reminded Spencer of an older Garcia in her pink frilly dresses and blonde curls. Ryan's aunt crushed him in a hug. "You must be Spencer." She said, touching his bony cheek, which made him slightly uncomfortable. "Wow, Good job Ryan, He's cute." She giggled, patting her Nephew's cheeks.

"Thanks Aunty." Ryan smiled a sleepy smile, still feeling slightly weird after the previous night. "Why does this have to be so weird?" He thought "I'll give him what he wants when we get home I guess…I shouldn't tell him that though, it might sound funny. No I should just give it to him. But he'll be confused then. Damn, its been months since I've been laid."

They entered Aunt Cassie's house, it was small and clean, just a typical house in a typical neighborhood. In the living room, all of Ryan's friends congregated, much to his surprise. These people hadn't talked to him in months, and now they suddenly cared that he was home? He knew he shouldn't be as happy to see them as he was. Spencer was pushed to the side as a bunch of motley looking punk-rockers rushed to hug Ryan, one, tall lanky boy, much like Reid himself, with long black hair and a tattoo sleeve, Jumped Ryan, wrapping his legs around Ryan's waist and kissed Ryan full on the mouth. "YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT?" Reid screamed in his head. As the boy cooed the soft "Hello I missed you baby" kind of sweet nothings in Ryan's ear. It looked as though Reid was going to be in for quite a long, shitty weekend in California.

"Why don't you come with me to the guest room, so you can put your things away?" Cassie asked. "Sure." Reid sighed, following the plump woman out of the living room and down a hallway. "You can always stay with Ryan in his room if you want, but I guess after seeing that whole episode you probably don't want to." She said, opening the door to a frilly baby-blue room. The twin bed had white sheets and two fluffy looking pillows. "Do you like peanut butter bars, Spencer?" She asked. Reid could tell right off that he would be spending a lot of time with her. "

Yeah I like those." Reid answered.

"That's good, I'm about to make some , would you like to help?" She asked.

"Of course." Spencer answered. Maybe it would be a good experience, He could know what it feels like to have a functional mother. Not that he would replace his mother for some cookie-baking frilly sheet lover.

Ryan probably didn't even know that Reid had run off with Cassie. He peered out into the living room from the kitchen, "Iggy is repulsive." Cassie said, appearing behind him. "Iggy" Was sitting on Ryan's lap, an arm around his neck. What the hell had gotten into Ryan? Reid sighed and turned around.

"He was doing a lot better over in Virginia." Cassie sighed, pulling a jar of peanut butter out of the cabinet.

"If I got on a plane to Quantico right now, would Ryan even notice? I hate people that love you when nobody is around but turn into complete assholes when they're with their friends. Its like I don't even exist." Reid thought. He placidly made peanut butter bars with Cassie, as she talked about things they could go do while Reid was here.

"Hey baby." Ryan said, knocking Spencer out of his thoughts, which right now where mostly concerned with getting high on dilaudid and shopping with Cassie. "Don't." Reid sighed, mushing down gobs of peanut butter concoction into a pan.

"Well sorry." Ryan said, raising an eyebrow.

Spencer passed the next few days in a jealous rage, popping pills and shooting up dilaudid whenever Ryan got to be too much. He never saw his so-called "boyfriend". Ryan was always out partying, getting drunk and doing God only knows what. Reid spent his days in Cassie's gentle world of house keeping, scrapbooking cookie baking and shopping. He didn't seem to mind it too much, he was just happy that someone wanted him around.

Reid met Cassie's daughter Cera, the day after he arrived. She was older than Ryan, by about four years, she was small and thin, with long curly blonde hair and a Monroe piercing to accompany her sleeve tattoos. She bustled about the house in white shorts and a slouchy blue sweater, a cigarette in her hand. "You're Ryan's boyfriend?" She asked. "Ye..yeah." Reid stammered. He felt excited by her raccoon eyes and bright smile. He could have a friend here who didn't spend her days doing matronly things. "How about coming up to the roof with me?" she asked. "have you ever smoked pot before?" She asked, as she ascended the base of a tree to get to the right branch which took her to the roof. "No." Reid answered.

"Well you're in for a real treat" She said, her white sneaker landing on the roof's shingles with a slight scraping noise.

Reid debated if he should take a hit from Cera's joint or not. He was already injecting himself with dilaudid and taking a million other medications, so how bad could this be?

He liked the pleasant feeling it gave him. Once the initial high wore off They sat on the roof in the early morning sunshine talking about everything. Reid couldn't control his curiosity about Ryan's mother. He wasn't sure what the obsession was. "Well I remember Aunt Hope a lot more than Ryan does." Actually I found a lot of her journals stashed around the house. Its really sad to see what happened to her." Cera took a drag from her cigarette, Reid noticed the large cocktail ring on her fingers. She was quite pretty, and being up there with her made Spencer wish his mother had decided to mess with perfection and have another child or two.

That night, After settling into his pajamas and before tucking himself into bed, Spencer felt a new urge that had only recently taken root in his head. He pulled a vial of dilaudid out of his messenger bag and shot up. He then took his prescriptions. He figured that Hotch was probably right, he did need these.

Shortly after Reid had pulled the covers over his face, waiting for his high to kick in, Ryan snuck into the guest bedroom. "Why are you all the way over here?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, I figured there wouldn't be enough room for you, me and Iggy." Spencer shot the words out like poison blow darts. The drugs couldn't kick in fast enough "Look I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell him off…" Ryan sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure that's the case." Reid crossed his arms.

"Please just come sleep with me? I miss you." Ryan pleaded.

"Don't start that shit. " Spencer sighed.

Reid wanted to be close to somebody, but at this point he would rather be close to a dead animal than Ryan. He was freezing though, "Why am I always so cold?" he thought, pulling the blankets up around himself as he ignored Ryan.

"Please?" Ryan pleaded again.

Spencer felt a wash of drowsiness come over him, if Ryan was in bed with him he wouldn't even notice. For all he knew Ryan wasn't even in the room. "Sure" he sighed, then suddenly he was gone, fast asleep.

Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed, he gently pushed a lock of hair behind Reid's ear, Something caught his eye though, the bag of prescriptions. He looked through it and found syringes. "What the hell are these for?" That was when he saw the dilaudid. He felt shocked and worried about Spencer, he was probably drugged to high heaven right now. Ryan sighed and took up a comfortable position in the bed, wrapping his arms around Reid. He felt too worried to sleep now , he was wide awake.

He listened to Spencer's breathing as he stayed up thinking, drifting off for a little bit every once in a while. For a moment, he saw brown eyes open then close again. Ryan smiled a little and smoothed back Reid's hair.

When it began to look like dawn was approaching, Ryan snuck back to his own room, placing a kiss on Reid's forehead before getting up and trying to tiptoe out the door.

"Ryan" a faint whisper came from the bed.

"yeah?" Ryan answered.

"come back." Reid whispered.

"Sure thing." Ryan said, approaching the bed and sitting on the edge, the sun was starting to shine in the window.

"I like you a lot." Reid began "Please don't run off with other boys." He sounded like a teenager

"I like you a lot too Spence." Ryan sighed.

"I know we just started whatever it Is we have, but is a little exclusivity too much to ask?" Spencer prodded, placing a hand on Ryan's heart to feel the gentle beating underneath.

"Can we just figure some things out?" Reid asked.

"Like what?" Ryan answered.

"Well for starters, where exactly we stand." Spencer said.

"Well, I guess that's a good place to start…I want you to be my boyfriend of course. "Ryan said, gently touching Reid's cheek.

"But that would imply that you don't run around with other people." Reid whispered.

"Spence it was just one kiss." Ryan answered.

"Yeah but what else have you been doing while I was here with your aunt? I swear she's trying to fatten me up" Reid said, trying to pretend like he didn't want to be fattened up a little.

"I promise, I didn't get with anyone. " Ryan replied.

"I'm going to trust you on this." Spencer said.

"You know I'm going to hold you to all of the same standards that you hold me to." Ryan stated, touching Reid's cheek bones.

"I understand." Spencer sighed, the meds where wearing off, but he was still tired.

"Kiss me, then lets go back to sleep." Reid sighed, wrapping himself up in Ryan's warmth.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's note : Sorry for the wait.

When they woke up, it was almost noon and the house was still quiet. It sounded like everyone was gone. Reid wrapped a leg around Ryan, who held his waist tighter. Their lips met for a long moment and Ryan's hand gently stroked Reid's sides, then his thighs. Spencer melted under Ryan's warm hand as it slipped up under his tee shirt, he reached a hand up to touch Ryan's smooth face. Ryan stopped for a moment.

"Why did you stop?" Reid asked.

"I just wanted to look at you, with the sun shining on your face, its amazing." He said, sleep still in his voice Spencer pulled him back down after a moment for a passionate kiss. Ryan's hand crept lower until it was on Reid's too-skinny ass. Spencer tensed for a moment, then laughed,

Reid blushed when Ryan's hand slipped lower. "Want to?" Ryan asked brushing his hand over an emerging bulge in Reid's pajama pants. "But you…?" Spencer was confused

"I guess I got a little crazy." Ryan whispered.

"Yeah." Reid replied. Ryan certainly was moody sometimes, but that didn't matter right now

He kept stroking Spencer through his pajama pants, and kissing his neck, Spencer's breathing was getting heavier.

He slid his hand back up, just under Reid's belly button, traced a circle with his index finger and then slipped his hands under the pajama bottoms. Spencer gasped when he felt Ryan' s fingers wrap around him.

Ryan chuckled, his hot breath on Reid's ear. The sensation was new and highly enjoyable. It wasn't quite like when he stroked himself, it was a little better.

His cheeks where a deep pink and they felt hot, though he was sure more blood was flowing south.

Reid was trying not to melt, all the while working up his bravery. He wanted to return the favor. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath in, he plunged his hand under Ryan's waistband. It, of course felt different than his own, but he certainly didn't mind.

"Feeling a bit daring, are we?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"Yeah" Spencer breathed, as Ryan continued to stroke.

"Well I'm feeling pretty brave myself today." Ryan chuckled, pulling back the covers. He yanked Spencer's pants lower and slipped him, slowly, into his mouth. Reid gasped and shifted his hips. He had known it would feel good, of course it would, there was science behind that, but he didn't think it would feel like this. It was almost too good. Spencer definitely understood what all of the fuss was about.

Ryan was still stroking while he licked and sucked, and it was becoming way too much. "You're too good at that." He whimpered.

"Mmhmm" Ryan hummed in agreement, sending another wave of pleasure through him. The end was fast approaching, and Reid began to worry. What was he supposed to do? Pull out? Let it all spill out into Ryan's mouth?

"What do I…what do I do when I…?" Reid moaned.

"Shhh, Its ok, just let it out, I'll worry about that." Ryan said, coming off of him for a moment.

"BOYS!" a voice called from downstairs "Cera and I need help with the groceries" Aunt Cassie called down.

Ryan slowly licked him, from the base to the tip before coming off of him for a moment. "We'll be down in a minute!" he replied, never taking his hand off of Spencer, who was moments away from finishing.

Ryan went back down on him, and after another minute or so, with the sweetest moan Ryan had ever heard, Spencer finished in his mouth. Pulling himself away, he swallowed. Reid pulled his pants back up and climbed out of bed, his legs shaking a little.

They rushed down stairs, not taking time to fully take in what had just occurred between them. The two women had purchased a trunk full of groceries . They each took an armload and proceeded into the kitchen to put all of the things away.

After dinner was eaten and everyone was cleared out of the house for the evening (Cera out clubbing and Cassie at her book club meeting) Ryan and Spencer sat in the kitchen, the dish of peanut butter bars between him. " It's a shame we have to go home tomorrow"Ryan sighed

"Yeah. It's pretty nice here." Reid said, looking out the window. He wasn't quite sure how to act around Ryan after what happened earlier.

Ryan's cell phone rang, Hotch was calling for what had to be the tenth time today.

" Stanson." Ryan answered the phone.

"It's Hotch how is Reid?" he asked.

"If you're so concerned why don't you call him yourself?" Ryan thought.

"He's fine, hes right here with me."Ryan replied

"Where are you guys?" Hotch asked.

"Home." Ryan answered. That was just vague enough to get Hotch off of his back.

"Listen, we know you're in California, Garcia can't keep her mouth shut." Hotch sighed, he sounded exasperated. "We're heading to California to investigate the deaths of several young celebrities. If you two would like to meet us there, seeing as how your AL is going to be up any day now." Hotch asked.

"I'll ask Reid, then I'll call back in a few minutes." Ryan replied.

"Hotch wants us to work a case in LA with them, since we're here." Ryan said

Reid really didn't want to. But he knew he should, he felt an odd sense of obligation to the BAU and his team.

"All right." Reid finally said, polishing off a peanut butter bar.

Ryan called Hotch back and they discussed the whens and wheres of their arrival in Los angeles the next evening.

"Want to go back upstairs?" Ryan asked, hanging up the phone.

"If it means more of what we where doing earlier, then yes I would love to go upstairs." Reid chuckled.

"Well Yeah I guess it could mean doing more of what we were doing earlier."

"Can I do…that…To you?" Reid asked, not wanting to blurt out the phrase "Blow job" which sounded like something on a prostitutes menu, if prostitutes had menus.

"what? You mean this?" Ryan said, making a vulgar gesture with his hand and mouth that was supposed to represent a blow job.  
"Yeah that…" Reid's cheeks turned pink as he opened the door to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

IMPORTANT NOTE: Rated M M YOU HEAR ME M. Disclaimer. I don't own anything and lyrics belong to Elvis.

They went upstairs as quickly as they could, They stopped in front of the full length mirror in Ryan's bedroom. He had been wearing a pair of Ryan's torn up jeans all day, he loved the way they hung from his boney frame. Ryan held on to him from behind, creeping his shirt up his stomach and pressing his hips against Reid's back side. "Those look so sexy on you." He murmured into Reid's ear, caressing Reid's hip bones. "I need to gain weight." Reid said feeling a little self conscious about how boney he was. "I don't know, Its hard to keep my hands off of you as it is. Maybe you shouldn't change." Ryan purred into Spencer's ear. A chill ran through his body.

He knew it had only been a few weeks. He knew that everything was happening too quickly but he didn't want to stop. Something was telling him that he would most definitely not regret doing this. He was going to give in. He was ready. There was a certainty in his head. Reid's skin flushed when he felt Ryan attacking his neck, the warm metal loops in Ryan's lips tickling him a little. Ryan's hand slipped under the waist of Reid's pants. Spencer let a soft noise escape his parted lips. Ryan's hand crept back up and he began to unbutton Reid's shirt, still kissing and sucking on his neck. All the while Spencer watched Ryan undress him. Watching himself in the mirror as he melted under Ryan's touch was pitiful, yet more arousing than if he were just on the bed being undressed. This was slower, more sensuous.

Once Reid's shirt was gone, Ryan began working on his own, pressing his hips against Reid's ass. Now shirtless, Ryan wrapped his arms around Spencer again. The heat coming from Ryan was almost unbearable, and Reid wanted to collapse, he felt himself slipping away. A genius no more, he felt like he was nothing but a human, fulfilling human desires and needs.

Ryan's fingers gently clawed at Spencer's chest, sending chills through him as Ryan licked and sucked his neck. Reid let out a gentle whimper when Ryan turned him around to face him. Ryan looked him in the eyes. "You're sure?" he asked

"Yeah." Spencer replied, tucking a strand of hair behind Ryan's ear.

They stood there a moment, arms wrapped around each others' waists, breathing in the moment.

Spencer broke the moment when he slowly dropped to his knees. His nervousness grew as he undid Ryan's studded belt and unzipped his jeans. He hadn't seen it earlier, because they had been under the covers, but he certainly saw it now. It took him a moment to get used to the taste, which wasn't horrible, just new. Ryan curled his fingers into Reid's hair, gently pushing, urging him to get a little more in his mouth. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to use his tongue to the best of his ability

The slight gasps and moans coming from Ryan where somewhat reassuring, maybe there really wasn't anything to it. It almost felt natural to him, like it was no big deal.

As soon as Reid felt that he was getting the hang of it, Ryan pulled him away and brought Spencer to his feet. "Did I do it right?" Reid asked

"Yeah, You did." Ryan breathed, his cheeks where flushed and he pulled Reid in for a kiss.

Ryan lead Spencer over to the bed, gently pushing him on to his back. Spencer wrapped his long legs around Ryan's waist and curled his fingers into his red hair. "Is it going to hurt?" he asked

"Yeah a little bit, but it won't last long" Ryan replied, kissing Reid's forehead. Ryan's cell phone began to ring as he slid his pants off of Reid's fragile-looking frame. "Its probably Hotch."Reid sighed.

He certainly had a way of calling at the worst possible time. They ignored it, then Reid's phone began to ring. "Yes Hotch?" Reid replied.

"Reid, what the hell is going on?" Hotch demanded

"None of your damn business!" Reid snapped as he shut his phone and tossed it gently to the ground.

"Come here." Ryan said, wriggling out of his jeans and pulling Reid close into a spooning position. Turned over to grab lubricated protection, he slid it on and pulled the blankets up over them, He had done this enough times.

He held Reid tightly as he pushed in. Spencer gasped, it hurt, like he thought it would, but not quite as badly as he had been expecting. Ryan's breathing was heavy as he began to move inside Reid. It was certainly new, but as time went on, it hurt less and began to feel nice, and then intensely pleasurable when Ryan hit a particular spot. Ryan began to stroke him in time with the thrusting, while Reid clutched the blanket for dear life.

The end was fast approaching, and when it hit, Spencer felt his body melting into the bed, Ryan pushed all of the way in, finished and slowly pulled himself out of Spencer, Hugging him tightly.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't" Reid breathed, burying his face in Ryan's chest.

When he woke up the next morning, Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed, guitar on his lap. Spencer smiled, Ryan must have been up for a while because he was dressed, complete with beanie on his head

He began to strum out a familiar tune, his lips parted and he began to sing.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you.

Shall I stay would it be unsaid, if I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows,

Surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are meant to be.

Take my hand,

Take my whole life too, for I can't help, falling in love with you. "

Warmth flooded Spencer's face. He had never felt so adored in all of his life. His heart melted and he knew that this could be it for him. If he died on the spot, right now, he would die a happy man.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Reid sat up in bed and kissed Ryan. That had to have been the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. Not that the list of sweet things people did for him was particularly long.

"It's really too bad we have to leave tonight." Ryan sighed, putting his guitar down and grabbing Reid's hand.

Later, in the shower Reid had a lot to think about. He liked the word "Boyfriend." It was sweet and giggly. Something a teenage girl would say, but he didn't mind it. The word made his heart beat a little faster and made his cheeks warm. He was sore after the previous night, and it took the idea of not being a virgin anymore a few minutes to sink into his head. Soon a smug smile spread across his lips. Suddenly he felt juvenile, "I got some!" he laughed to himself.

When he got out, Ryan was sitting on the couch, half asleep with the TV on. Spencer sat on his lap, still warm and somewhat wet from the shower. "Does your ass hurt?" Ryan bluntly asked. "Yeah It kind of does." Reid replied, laughing a little. It didn't hurt as badly as he thought it would, but he certainly was not looking forward to sitting on it all day.

"How about…how about we make pancakes?" Ryan suggested. "Alright." Reid chuckled

Spencer was all over this idea, in the short time since he had left Quantico; he had filled out a little. His pants weren't tight yet, but he probably didn't want to go that far. He mostly attributed it to being around someone with normal appetites and eating patterns (I.E someone who doesn't live off of coffee and the occasional bagel). Reid knew he was too skinny before, he had weight himself about a week before meeting Ryan, He had weighed in at 130. He calculated his body mass index, and even though he had heard it was a load of shit, he came out under weight. He resolved to step on his scale when he got home.

They moved into the kitchen, Spencer found getting up to be slightly difficult. Ryan pulled the pancake batter out of the cabinet and Reid turned on the stove. They made a huge mess, and they sat in the middle of it, eating their pancakes and bacon, drenched in maple syrup. "I think we should have just gone to IHOP" Ryan laughed "Cause now we have to clean this shit up."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"We could stall a little." Ryan smirked. They where sitting on the kitchen floor, paper plates in their hands.

Reid had finished his pancakes and was about to get up to throw the paper plate away and grab a sponge when Ryan gently pushed him down to the floor and kissed him slowly and deeply .

"Round two?" Reid asked, pulling away to catch his breath.

"If you want to." Ryan breathed into Reid's neck.

"yeah I want to." Reid murmured.

Ryan began to slowly unbutton Reid's shirt. Ryan grabbed the syrup.

Spencer turned bright red when Ryan began to lick the sugary liquid from him.

"Boys? Boys, what is all this?" A voice came from the door way, The pair was safely hidden behind the counter.

"RYAN!" Cassie shouted, pulling them out of their sugar-filled fantasy.

"That's disgusting!" She barked. "Clean up my kitchen right now!"

Spencer got up off of the floor and shamefully grabbed a sponge. He wasn't ashamed of what he had been doing, laying on the floor getting maple syrup licked off of him wasn't that embarrassing, getting caught getting maple syrup licked off of his chest while on someone else's kitchen floor kind of was. Especially when it was by a sweet matronly woman who went to book clubs and baked peanut butter bars. He thought about what his own deranged mother would do. She would probably sit down at the kitchen table, write frantically in her journals, mutter things to herself and the voices in her head, never noticing them, even if they were being loud or making an even bigger mess.

Once the mess was cleaned up, the pair looked at each other and laughed. "Want to finish round two in the shower? We can lock the door there" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" Reid laughed. "I should probably call Hotch and apologize."

"Alright I'll get the water going." Ryan said.

Spencer Smiled and headed up to the room he was staying in. He wasn't really about to call Hotch and apologize for telling him to fuck off. Reid pulled the syringe and dilaudid out from his bag, shot himself up, waited a moment, then moved over to the bathroom, where Ryan was in the middle of undressing.

Reid was already feeling the effects of the dilaudid. He hadn't really needed to shoot it up, he was merely satisfying a curiosity. He had thought "If being high feels good, and if sex feels good, put with a shower, which also feels good, I could potentially wind up in a euphoric state. Damn, I really am a genius." Spencer undressed and got into the hot water. "Yes, I was right, so right." Reid thought, he was already beginning to bliss out and Ryan hadn't even got into the shower yet.

But when he did, and when he began to run his hands over Reid's back, then his chest, then lower Reid felt himself falling away. He didn't focus anymore, suddenly he didn't feel anything, not the water hitting him or the cold tiles on the wall that he was bent over. He didn't feel Ryan inside him. He fell silent, he almost passed out, he tried hard to support himself on the wall, The last thing he wanted was for Ryan to figure out what Reid had been doing with some frequency since his rescue from Tobias Hankel. His head was spinning. "Never do this again" he thought, when it was finally over and Reid was tucked under a blanket, Ryan laying next to him. He wasn't sure how he had gotten here.

When they left that night, they arrived in Los Angeles to a very angry Hotch, who pulled Spencer aside. "What the hell has gotten into you lately? You're not yourself. I know you've had a traumatic experience but you're acting like a brat." He demanded to know what was going on with the young genius.

"Really, Hotch, I'm fine, its just been a tough few weeks." Reid sighed.

"I don't believe you, You're getting a psyche evaluation when we get back." Hotch said, turning around and walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Authors note: YEAH Two in one day!

Reid's life fell to complete and utter shit the moment he met Lila Archer. At first, when he was assigned to keep watch at her house with her it didn't seem like a big deal. She was a nice girl and he was an oblivious boy, he had no idea that she was attracted to him. She was what did him in, and he would love to blame everything that happened afterwards on her. But he couldn't do that, he wasn't the kind of person to throw blame around

The chain of events began with her pulling him down into her swimming pool, kissing him. That was when it occurred to him that she liked him. He felt repelled by her kiss and tried to escape her grip on him. But he couldn't do it fast enough, Ryan had showed up to relieve Reid of his shift. They had been spending a lot of time apart lately , to keep their whole relationship a quiet secret, because who knew how everyone would react?

Ryan saw the two of them kissing, but he didn't say anything until they came up and Reid saw him, standing at the edge of the pool. "Really, Spencer?" He had said. "And you got on to me for running around with someone else?" A deep sadness filled Reid, and he didn't even want to explaine right now, because he knew Ryan wouldn't believe him. He got out of the pool and into the Black SUV waiting for him outside, he drove back to the hotel, changed into his favorite pajamas and laid down in the bed.

It had to be over. That was all he could think about Ryan would never take him back. Reid wiped the tears from his eyes and reached for his dilaudid.

Reid stood watch with Lila, not saying a word to her. She had solemnly climbed out of the pool, dried off, changed clothes and then laid down on the sofa. Ryan perched in an arm chair. "He was yours?" She finally asked. "You could say that." Ryan replied, ice in his voice. "He doesn't seem like he'd be into you." Lila said

"What makes you say that?" Ryan asked.

"Well you kind of look like an asshole." She said.

Ryan didn't think that. Take all of the tiny pieces of metal out from his ears and lips and cover the tattoos, he looked like any guy. Sure, he wasn't as clean cut as say Hotch or Morgan, but he didn't look like an asshole.  
Ryan shut his mouth after that.

Reid was rooming with Hotch tonight who was still out at the police station. His tears continued for a few minutes then stopped as he began to go numb and drift away.

Reid hated the cold sweats that he always had after waking up after taking dilaudid. He crawled out of bed, dressed himself and went down stairs, where he assumed Hotch was. He was going to request a transfer to Quantico to go sit the rest of this case out with Garcia and to get that Psyche evaluation done.

In the elevator, he was stuck alone with Ryan, who didn't say a word. He wanted to plead with the redhead to take him back, to go back upstairs and lay under the soft covers with him. He cold smell the soap Ryan had showered with, and he wanted to get close enough to smell the fabric softener that was surely lingering on his black cardigan.

Ryan nearly bolted out of the elevator when it hit the ground floor where the continental breakfast was being held. Reid slowly exited the elevator and began to search for Hotch. He spotted Hotch eating his bacon and eggs at a small table, alone. Spencer decided to pour himself a cup of black coffee first, before approaching his boss.

"Reid, do you want to go back to Quantico and stay with Garcia? I think it might be better for you, since you've been away from home for so long. And you can get your evaluation done as well." Hotch said. When Spencer sat down . "You read my mind…" Reid sighed. "I'm sorry Hotch I just can't take it right now" Reid continued

"I know you're having a tough time, but you'll get through it. " Hotch answered.

Ryan poured himself a bowl of Captain crunch and sat down on a couch in the lobby. As soon as he finished, he left with Morgan and JJ to go to the police station.

"We've already got someone on the way to cover for you." Hotch said. You can just take the plane back.

Ryan felt as though his brain was itching, and no matter what he did he couldn't get warm, even though he was in California. "Why am I so upset? It was a few weeks and a couple of fucks…really ,really good fucks. It shouldn't mean anything to me." Ryan thought to himself. He couldn't be bothered to work hard, and he was stuck babysitting the bitch who took away the best boyfriend he had ever had.

The morning after Spencer got home, he reported to the BAU psychologist for his evaluation, which took what felt like all day. All of the tests and questions just exhausted Spencer , and when the results came back, he was cleared for duty, much to his surprise. They did, however recommend that he stay in the office for at least the next month.

Reid quietly opened the door to Garcia's office and picked up the large stuffed bunny sitting on top of her filing cabinet. He wanted to hug something for an extended period of time, Garcia might be fine with a hug but not for as long as Reid needed to hold something. He pulled up an extra chair next to her and sat down. "What's the verdict?" She asked, turning away from her monitor to face Reid.

"They're suggesting I stay here at the office for at least another month." Reid Replied.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" She sighed, furrowing her perfectly waxed eyebrows. Her lips where bent into a glossy red frown.

"I think Ryan broke up with me…" Reid whimpered.

"Oh what happened?" Garcia sighed, she sounded genuinely concerned.

"Lila… she dragged me into the swimming pool and started kissing me, Ryan saw and he got upset." Reid said, muffled by the bunny's head.

"Did he specifically say, 'Spencer I'm breaking up with you'?" Garcia asked.

"No."Reid replied " But that's probably what he was thinking."

"Baby, you may be a profiler, but you're not a mind reader." Garcia pleaded.

"Just wait until they get off this case, you know, to give Ryan some time to cool down, then try to sort things out with him when he gets back." Penelope suggested, patting Reid's soft hair.

She hugged him tightly to her soft body, and whispered "It will get better, he cares about you, he talks about you all the time, how wonderful you are, Just wait and see."

Spencer felt a little better, but not by too much.

Garcia left for her lunch break, asking Reid to watch the screens and answer the phone, after pulling up a site full of cute baby animals for Reid to look at while she was gone.

The little balls of fluff on the screen didn't do much for him, except bring about the urge to get fifty cats and let them eat his flesh after he died, alone in his house.

Ryan turned on his web cam, to talk to Garcia, but what he found was a lens full of Reid, with bags under his eyes and a stuffed bunny in his lap.

"Hotch. Garcia isn't there. Its Reid." Ryan said, getting up and leaving the screen. Until Hotch sat down, all Reid saw was a chair. He wiped his eyes and placed the bunny under the desk.

"The psychiatrist emailed me the results of your evaluation, you look sick." Hotch said.

"yeah, I'm just really tired…" Reid sighed.

"Where's Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"Oh she's on her lunch break." Reid replied.

"What's gotten into you Spencer?' Hotch asked.

"Nothing. I promise." Reid said, trying to resist rubbing his sleepy brown eyes.

Reid went home, shot up and fell asleep, he had rid himself of the anxiety that came with having to deal with Ryan when he returned, if only for a little while.

He dreamed of soft kisses and the taste of maple syrup, of Ryan's weight sinking into the mattress next to him, Of long red hair and hoodies that smelled like heaven…and a little of the night be fore's taco bell.

He woke up in cold sweats.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Spencer rolled over in his bed to see that sleeping face. Ryan was so peaceful when he was asleep, he glowed in the morning sun light , like an angel. He wanted to reach over and push a lock of red hair away from Ryan's face, but something was stopping him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He could see Ryan's chest moving up and down with his breathing and it made the heart tattoo look like it was actually pumping life through the sleeping boy. Spencer felt filled with the glow of the morning sun and the need to reach out and touch him. The weight in his arms fell away and he could see his hand reaching out, but before his skinny fingers could caress Ryan's cheek, it all fell away.

The young doctor woke up to a rainy morning, he felt a painful sadness as he turned over to find that Ryan wasn't there. His eyes closed again and he listened to the steady rainfall. His head hurt and it was getting increasingly difficult to drag himself out of bed. Reid sighed, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. He padded into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. It had been almost a month since Ryan had whispered "I miss you" But Reid couldn't get the courage up to talk to him again. He felt like he had been entirely at fault here. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to Ryan.

When he came in for work that morning, looking and feeling disheveled as had become the norm lately, Hotch pulled him aside. "Reid what the hell is going on with you lately?" He asked

"Nothing." Spencer replied.

"Your psyche evaluation came back fine, but I think I know better than that." Hotch stated.

"It's Stanson isn't it?" he continued.

"No. Hotch can you please just let me finish this paper work?" Reid sighed.

"Reid did he do something to you?" Hotch prodded.

Spencer opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell Hotch about everything that had happened "Maybe I should just tell him." Reid thought.

"We're going to my office, and you're going to tell me everything, That's an order, Doctor Reid." Hitch demanded, heading towards his office.

Hotch sat behind his desk and Reid sat in the comfortable chair in front of it.

"Now Reid, Did Stanson hurt you?" He asked again.

"No." Reid answered. He continued to be stubborn until Hotch decided that he couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

Ryan came over, asked for a few particular files about a recent case, and Reid gave them to him, whispering "I miss you" As Ryan turned to leave.

Reid got up and went out to lunch with JJ. He felt more comfortable talking to her than he did with Hotch.

Sitting over their salads, which Spencer was barely picking at JJ asked what was wrong. "I'm…." Reid started

"You're what?" JJ asked.

"I'm " Reid spat out as fast as he could.

"Ok cool your jets , turbo, and tell me that again." JJ's eyes where wide as she tried to wrap her head around what Reid was saying.

Emily and Morgan pulled up chairs around them.

"Now I cant tell you." Reid sighed.

"Tell us what?" Morgan asked.

"I think Reid just said that he's gay." JJ said, all politeness aside and confusion taking over.

"Hand it over Derek." Emily said, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Damn, I hate being wrong. I was on your side there , pretty boy…." Morgan sighed, pulling a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to Prentiss, who eagerly pocketed it.

"You guys are assholes." Reid stated, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Wow you never curse!" Emily said.

"Do you use that kind of language when Ryan's fucking you?" She asked.

Reid looked shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes. I believe You owe me another ten, Agent Morgan. " Emily chuckled.

"Damn it Reid." Morgan sighed, reaching for his wallet again.

"Wait let me get this straight. You're gay and you've been getting it on with Ryan" JJ's eyebrows where raised quite high now.

"Was getting it on with Ryan…" Reid corrected.

"Oh my gosh is he good?" Emily asked.

"Well….I wouldn't know any different… He was my first." Reid was bright pink now.

"what? Nobody took any bets on that?" Reid asked.

"No we all knew you were a virgin." Derek said.

Spencer wasn't sure if he should feel happy to be surrounded by friends or offended by the fact that they all took bets on his sexuality.

When Reid returned to his desk, he found an envelope with his name on it, in sloppy hand writing, sealed with a tacky heart sticker.

He sat down and carefully opened it, it read simply,

"My place, tonight, Miss you

-Ryan"

Well he certainly shouldn't have expected some eloquent love letter from Ryan. He should know better by now. Was that worth putting in an envelope? It could have been done on a sticky note.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ryan was trying desperately to tidy up a little, incase Spencer did show up, which he thought was unlikely.

Before Reid left work, Hotch pulled him aside again. "I Know whats going on with you." He said.

"We all go after those types, Long beautiful hair, perfect skin, kissable lips bedroom eyes, the works. But you end up getting hurt in the end. Its best if you just try to forget about it, alright Reid?" He said

Spencer heard the brick he had just shat fall to the floor with a large thud.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, sir" Reid muttered, looking at the ground

"You have to get over Lila, shes not coming back, Her lifestyle and her fame is going to just make things difficult for you." Hotch said, placing a hand on Reid's shoulder.

His head stopped for a moment. Lila? Really? That's what this was about? Spencer felt like he was going to die on the spot. He was so relieved that nobody had said anything to Hotch about him and Ryan.

He picked up his messenger bag and walked out the door, his knees shaking a little. "Shit, that was close" He thought to himself walking out to his car.

Reid started the engine and pulled out of his parking space, He had only been to Ryan's place once before and he wasn't sure if he could remember how to get there.

It wasn't far though and he remembered the apartment number.

Paying careful attention to the road, Reid found himself in the parking lot of the dingy brick apartment building that Ryan inhabited . Spencer walked up the stairs, slowly and when he got to the door he took a deep breath. As he exhailed gunshots rang out.

"I'LL FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" a voice shouted from behind the door. Spencer frantically grabbed the door knob and it pushed open.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" the same voice came from the living room, along with more gunshots.

Spencer bolted into the living room, wondering what the hell was going on. He found Ryan sitting on the couch, Xbox head set, on frantically pushing buttons. Reid snuck up behind him quietly, this was really cute to him, and gently poked Ryan's back

The red head was startled, and the controller flew from his hand as he got up and spun around. "Holy shit , Spencer, You scared the hell out of me!" He gasped. "I thought you where expecting me…" Reid said, furrowing his brow. "Well yeah, but I didn't think you'd show up." Ryan replied

"So…you miss me?" Reid asked, biting his lip

"Yeah…I don't want to things to be that way between us anymore." Ryan said, making his way around the couch

"Like what?" Reid asked

"Well, the last few months have been awkward" Ryan chuckled, nervously

"That's the understatement of the year" Reid answered.

Ryan smiled. "Can I?" he asked getting closer.

"Yeah." Spencer replied letting Ryan's arms wrap around him, Their noses touched and Spencer moved to close the gap between them. He felt his body melting, it had been so long since he had been kissed. He remembered Lila's kisses, how they had been made sticky and repulsive with lip gloss. Ryan's lips where warm and soft, natural, without anything extra, aside from the stud lip rings he had in, instead of the usual loops.

Ryan smiled, biting his lip again. "So what where you yelling at?" Reid chuckled. "Someone was being a Noob." Ryan laughed. Ryan let go of Spencer and turned off the game console and sat back down on the couch, tapping the space next to him. Reid approached and sat down. "So I guess we have a few things to talk about." Ryan said, looking Spencer in the eye.

"I kind of feel like we need to lay out the parameters of…us." Ryan said.

"Yeah…I guess we should start off with "What are we, I'm not sure we completely established that last go around" Reid asked

"Well, I would, and I know the term is kind of silly and juvenile, But for lack of a better word, I would like if we could be boyfriends." Ryan's eyes where down cast towards his lap.

Spencer laughed nervously "Yeah, I'd like that too."

"So boyfriends it is?" Ryan smiled.

"Yeah." Reid replied

"So can I get a little closer?" Ryan asked. "Of course." The other replied.

Ryan scooted closer, placed an arm around Spencer's shoulder, and gently kissed his cheek, sending a slight blush to Spencer's sallow face.

"Moving on to the next issue…Hotch." Reid continued "He knows something is going on with me, but he thinks I'm still keeping in touch with Lila."

" I really have no idea how to get around this without getting in a load of trouble." Ryan sighed.

"Well, Morgan JJ and Prentiss figured it all out. They were taking bets on it." Reid said

Ryan burst into laughter. "I was wondering why they were looking at me funny! " he exclaimed "well…I guess Hotch will find out when he finds out." Ryan sighed.

Spencer cracked a smile and propped his thin legs up on Ryan's lap. "hey there" Ryan chuckled, running a hand over Spencer's thighs. "Hey." Reid purred leaning in. "So moving on to a more fun topic." Ryan whispered.

"Sex?" Reid implored, feeling his blood run south

"Oh I meant food. I'm fucking starving." Ryan laughed. He had the hunger of a teenage boy, especially after a long day at work, and a hard hour or so of yelling at Noobs on the internet.  
"So" Ryan began "Does Chinese sound good?"

"yeah." Reid was slightly embarrassed at the fact that sex was the first thing on his mind. Ryan pulled out his cellphone, called the Chinese place two blocks away and placed an order, asking first if Spencer wanted anything specific, which he didn't.

Ryan grabbed his wallet and door key from the table next to the door. "How about we walk?" He suggested, "Its only about two blocks away"

"Sure." Reid followed closely behind Ryan and when they hit the pavement, Ryan grabbed Reid's hand and lead him in the direction of the Chinese place. "I missed you" Reid sighed, squeezing Ryan's warm hand

Reid went home happy that night. He couldn't wait to get to the BAU the next morning.  
They parted with a kiss, and as soon as Reid was out the door, Ryan was back to business, grabbing an energy drink and sitting back down in front of his game. It was late, and all of the stupid twelve-year-olds who just learned to curse had all gone to bed. He felt happy, though he would have liked to get under the blankets with Spencer, but having work in the morning got in the way.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When Reid got up the next morning, he was excited for work, leaving early and grabbing breakfast on the way to the BAU. He never realized how hungry he actually got until food was put in front of him , and the smell would cause his stomach to make the noises of a dyeing whale.

When he got to work, he was the usual third to arrive, first being Hotch and second being JJ. David would probably arrive next, then Morgan and finally Ryan and Penelope. Reid wondered for a moment if anyone noticed the arrival pattern. Spencer doubted that, he was the only one who noticed all of the little things that went on around here.

Reid made himself another cup of coffee from the break room and sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs at the break room table. Penelope paraded into the room, and sat down next to spencer. The order in which Penelope and Ryan showed up was fairly interchangeable. "So" She said, her lips glossy and bright pink

"A little birdy told me that you and a certain hunk of gorgeous red-headed burning love got back together last night…and that everyone except Hotch and Strauss is informed about the two of you being so cozy together and occasionally doing the nasty." She said winking, resting a cheek in the palm of her hand, which was adorned with a gigantic cocktail ring. Spencer was too happy to be embarrassed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Reid replied

"I think the one who's going to be most upset about it is Hotch." Garcia suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well…after a brief dig through Strauss's computer history…Well lets just say she's got a bit of a soft spot for the gay boys." Garcia was trying to hold back her giggles

"What do you mean?" Reid felt a little disturbed.

"I'll leave that one to your brilliant imagination, boy genius" She chuckled, getting up from the plastic chair and heading back towards her office.

Spencer inwardly cringed at what Strauss could be looking at in her spare time. He sipped his coffee , thoughts of what kind of things Strauss looked at in her free time. He had originally figured that she would be one for funny cat pictures or something tame like that, but now all he could picture was her turning on gay porn as soon as they left for the jet before a case.

"You look grossed out. Did Garcia tell you about Strauss's gay literotica thing?" Ryan said, pulling up a chair.

"Oh gross that's what it is?" Reid responded thinking she was watching videos or looking at pictures, but no she was reading poorly written pornographic literature. If it could be called literature.

"Yeah, did you really think she'd be streaming "Hot slutty firemen getting it up the ass" at work?" Ryan laughed.

Spencer made a disgusted face.

"Stop talking about Strauss's gay porn thing and get in the meeting room" Hotch sighed, walking by.

"Geez does everyone know?" Reid asked, wondering why he was always the last to find out about everything.

"Yeah, everyone knows, even the janitors. She just doesn't know that we know so we cant let her know that we know at the risk of getting our asses fried when she finally shoots lasers out of her eyes."

The image of Strauss shooting lasers out of her eyes got a chuckle out of Spencer who grabbed his coffee cup and got up to go to the meeting room. Ryan got up and followed him, his eyes trained on Spencer's skinny back side. He wanted that, but it would have to wait because they where most difinitely going on a case today.

Garcia turned on the projector, handed Reid his thick manila envelope and went away from the meeting room quickly, her sky-high heels muffled by the carpet as she sped away, fleeing from whatever nasty pictures today's case had in store. Spencer opened his envelope to pictures of bloody gunshot wound victims. He raised an eyebrow as Ryan sat down next to him , sneaking a gentle stroke of Spencer's thigh before anyone else came in and sat down

Emily and Hotch entered and sat down, JJ coming in shortly after. "We've got a long string of abductions ending in gunshots, the ages genders and races of the victims vary and they where all shot execution style after being reported missing for several days. Our latest victim is a black man, about twenty years old. He was found by a runner in the park this morning. We're heading out to Portland in an hour, so grab your go bags." JJ sighed, turning off the projector with a little remote control she kept on her because she thought seeing Garcia climb up onto the ergonomic desk chairs in her high heels to push the button on the projector that was mounted to the ceiling was quite humorous. She would leave it in a conspicuous place if Garcia ever did fall, just out of sheer guilt.

"Reid, I'm clearing you for this case, so feel free to go grab your go bag. " Hotch said, as they left the meeting room.

Spencer felt excited and quickly thanked Hotch , even though he would rather stay home that night with Ryan. Spencer went out to his car and grabbed the duffle bag that he kept in the trunk and went back inside to his desk. Ryan came back, duffle bag over his shoulder. "hey " he smirked, leaning against Reid's desk

"I hear Hotch is letting you come with us this time" Ryan smiled. "yeah" Reid smiled

"Good. I've missed having you around on cases." Ryan chuckled. "maybe we'll get to room together"

"That would be nice. I'm always so cold at night" Reid sighed.

"Yeah, You're probably so cold because you don't eat enough" Ryan said.

"I was putting on some weight for a while" Reid pleaded.

On the plane, the team was briefed again and assignments where given out. Reid and Hotch set up the Field office, Ryan and Emily went to crime scenes with Rossi and JJ began making press appointments.

That night JJ handed out room keys, making sure to room Reid and Ryan together. Hotch was with Rossi and she was with Emily. It was a comfortable arrangement to say the least.

Ryan laid on the bed closest to the wall, his arms behind his head, legs stretched out. Reid smirked Ryan was absolutely sexy like that, his shirt hiked up a little, partially revealing the barrels of his pistol tattoos. He smirked and laid down in the bed his head resting on Ryan's shoulder, one leg draped over Ryan's waist and a finger gently traced shapes over his chest. Ryan took an arm from behind his head and wrapped it around Spencer's shoulder. Reid closed his eyes and Ryan pulled up the covers over them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ryan whispered.

"of course." Spencer replied.

"I love you." Ryan whispered

"I love you too." Reid murmured.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aaron Hotchner had always had a deep feeling of mistrust towards Ryan Stanson, it had begun the moment he had seen the smart-ass smirk on his face, when he was brought into his office by Strauss. Something about his black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, accompanied by a red tie gave off the vibe of "Cocky douche bag", and the way he treated Reid in the beginning was appalling. What he brought out in Reid was the worst. Ryan brought out flushes of anger in Spencer that Hotch had never known he could be capable of. The team's youngest member was always so calm and collected, and briefly, Hotch wondered if maybe Reid was finally losing his mind.

After Reid was captured by Tobias Hankel, and they had been forced into taking their annual leave together, Reid looked stunning, he had put on weight (It was one of the side effects of his anti-depressants), he had a pink tint to his cheeks, and he seemed calm again, but it was a happy calm not contemplative or thoughtful. What had changed on top of that though, was the way he and Ryan looked at each other. Aaron wasn't sure if there was something real going on there, of if Reid had just flung himself into the nearest pair of arms to cope with the trauma of being kidnapped and tortured.

But then that faded, and he had never seen Reid become empty like that. It reminded him vaguely of the girl in that vampire movie Haley had made him watch, when her vampire boyfriend left her, she went numb Reid wasn't that bad, He didn't completely shut down, he just got a little quieter, a little more contemplative, and a little more bony, his skin got paler, his eyes got darker, overall he looked miserable, but he didn't want anyone to know. Hotch grew more concerned, every day and when he finally noticed Reid looking longingly at Ryan one day from across the break room as Ryan made coffee. Stanson had turned around and walked to the sink to fill the coffee pot with water when he caught Reid looking. Hotch remembered Reid's dark eyes falling quickly to the sandwich Reid had been struggling to eat.

He had never seen Spencer eat much, but when he did, he never struggled to. That was when it clicked in his head. Reid was depressed. "Spencer" he said, sitting down at the break room table, he almost never used Reid's first name. It was a nice name though, it suited him. "Have you been taking your medication?" Hotch asked, folding his arms on the table.

"Yeah." Spencer replied.

"It really doesn't look like it" Hotch said.

"I'm sorry…I just I don't want to take pills." Reid sighed. He couldn't say anything to Hotch

"I understand…but you look ill" Hotch declared

"I'll take my meds again." Reid sighed getting up and going back to his desk.

Months had passed though, and one day, out of the blue, Reid showed up feeling better. He no longer avoided Ryan like the plague, he even saw them talking.

"Hotch, what are you looking at, Is there something on my face?" Reid asked. They were in the Portland police station. " Nothing ,Spencer." Hotch replied, looking at a list of faces Garcia had just sent over.

The day moved slowly, they had barely gotten any leads. At seven, when they were finally allowed go back to the hotel, Ryan and Reid closed the door behind them. "Tired?" Ryan asked "Sort of, but not too tired" Reid replied. Sitting on the bed.

"That sounds good." Ryan chuckled, mischievously getting on top of Reid

Emily had just left the shower, her wet hair sticking all over the place, her pajama pants loose with her baggy shirt. Her feet padded across the hotel carpet. JJ was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing out her wet blonde hair, in pajamas that matched unlike Emily's. When she saw the other come out of the bathroom she laughed "You look like Joan Jett with your hair like that" JJ laughed

Prentiss began to dance around wildly singing the chorus of " I Hate Myself For Loving You" JJ laughed, tossing Emily the hairbrush which she began to use as a microphone.

"Wait , stop!" JJ said, her eyes grew wide.

"What? My singing can't be that bad." Emily sighed.

"No, no , listen carefully, do you hear it?" JJ asked.

A noise came from another room.

"Yeah what the hell is that?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow

"It sounds like…It sounds like someone is getting laid" JJ had the most perplexed look on her face.

"It sounds kind of girly, did Morgan bring someone back ….He can get in deep shit for that." Emily replied.

"No, no, it sounds like its coming from that wall." JJ slowly got up from the bed and pressed her ear to the wall.

"That's…That's where Ryan and Reid are" Emily said, quickly joining JJ at the wall.

"I never thought I would say this but , I would kill to be Reid right now." Emily continued

"Oh I was thinking the same thing." JJ said, as another moan came from behind the wall.

"God, Ryan sounds like he's incredible in bed" Emily rolled her eyes, feeling possibly the worst pang of jealously ever.

"Well you've got Sergio. That sounds like an exotic man, all Italian or something" JJ laughed.

"Yeah he's really hot, especially when he comes in from outside on a hot day" Emily replied, thinking of Sergio.

"Ohh whats he do when he comes in?" JJ laughed

"Well he usually drinks most of his water, makes a trip to the litter box, and then lays down on the tile to lick himself…But not before he leaves me whatever he caught that day. It could be anything from a huge bug to a bird. My boy certainly knows how to spoil me." Emily sighed

"Wait Sergio is a cat?" JJ chuckled. "Geez I knew you'd been single a long time, but not that you'd already begun descending into crazy cat lady territory. "

What sounded like an earth shattering orgasm came through the wall.

"Geez I wonder who else can hear them." Emily pondered aloud, knowing Hotch couldn't be too far away.

The moans faded into whimpers and finally into soft breaths as sleep overcame Reid, who was completely worn out.

At the police station the next day, Prentiss and JJ could barely contain their giggles, seeing the pair together was just too much.

The giggling girls settled down as Hotch entered the room. "Two more bodies have been found, both men in their early thirties. Emily and Reid, you two go to the crime scenes, JJ keep this out of the papers for a little while"

Emily drove to the scene of the crime, an empty field about ten miles away. "So how was it." She said, turning onto the street in front of the police station.

"How was what?" Reid asked.  
"Oh don't play dumb with me, genius. " Emily chuckled.

"JJ and I could totally hear you two through the wall. That's really unprofessional." The biggest Shit-eating grin rose over Emily's face when she saw Reid turn a color that she never thought he could turn.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The teasing was relentless, Reid knew that Emily could be kind of mean, but he had never expected anything of that nature from JJ. She had continuously picked on him about her overhearing of last night's events in the hotel room. The pair was curious as well as cruel. They wanted to know how big Ryan was, if he was any good and of course "How long do you two think you can keep this up before Hotch finds out" . That was the pressing question. How long could they really keep this up?

When things finally got serious again, and the team was infiltrating the UNSUB's home. They went through each room on the ground floor, shouting "Clear" whenever there was nobody in a room. They finally came back to the tool shed. Ryan opened the door alone as the rest of the team explored the yard. Before he could even get a glimpse of the UNSUB, a shot was fired and Ryan fell to the ground. The rest of the team flew over to the tool shed, JJ yelling into her headset for a medic. Hotch, Morgan and Reid(Who had become suddenly filled with rage) Tackled the UNSUB to the ground, latching the hand cuffs around his wrists.

The medics arrived and they approached Ryan , who was laying on the ground, clutching his leg. They got him up on to the stretcher. "I'll ride in the ambulance with him" Reid offered.

"No, its my responsibility as team leader to do that." Hotch said, following the medics, who where carrying Ryan away from Spencer. "But he's my boyfriend" Reid sighed, as soon as Hotch was out of ear shot. "Come on, Reid, I'll take you up there." JJ sighed, grabbing his arm and leading him to the big black SUV as the UNSUB was pushed into a cop car.

"When are you going to tell Hotch, he needs to know." JJ sighed.

"I really don't plan on telling him." Reid replied.

"Well you need to tell him before he finds out from somewhere else. Nothing is going to piss him off more than you two going around behind his back. He already doesn't like Ryan; try not to make things worse." JJ had a point.

Reid resolved to tell Hotch about his and Ryan 's relationship at the next available opportunity.

By the time Reid arrived at the hospital, Ryan was already in emergency surgery to get the bullet out of his leg. JJ went to the hospital cafeteria to get coffee, leaving Reid alone with Hotch. "So many of us get shot that it almost seems like a right of passage" Hotch sighed. Reid hung his head low and sighed. He felt something warm on his hand. He looked over , and there was Hotch's hand, sitting there on top of his own hand. Reid looked up, Hotch was looking at him with tired black eyes. "Shit this can't be happening." Reid thought. There was NO WAY IN HELL that HOTCH of ALL PEOPLE was hitting on him at a time like this. He delicately pulled his hand out from under Hotch's and placed both hands under his messenger bag, which was sitting on his lap.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"I just think that was inappropriate." Reid replied, his eyes fixed on the brown leather bag that hid his hands. "Hotch, I see the way you look at me. Especially in the last few months."

"Fine, Reid, you caught me." Hotch sighed.

"How long has this been going on and why did you decide to show it now?" Reid asked

"It started about a year ago, and I don't know I just saw you there, looking so down and I wanted to comfort you and It just kind of happened…" Hotch looked uneasy.

A doctor came out, saying that Ryan was awake and out of surgery and that he could have one visitor at a time.

Reid shot up from his chair. "We'll talk about this later" he said to Hotch, who suddenly didn't seem like his superior anymore, but a lovesick teenage boy daring to make a move at his crush.

When Spencer entered the room, Ryan was laying in the hospital bed, his leg in a cast and stitches in his lip. "What happened to your lip?" Reid asked.

"There were a bunch of broken beer bottles on the ground. From what I gather, our UNSUB was quite a drinker…" Ryan sighed "The doctor says no kissing or blowjobs until the stitches come out." Ryan laughed.

Reid wasn't sure if he should laugh along with Ryan or be disappointed.

Spencer approached the hospital bed, gently winding his fingers in soft red hair. He placed a kiss on Ryan's temple and began softly stroking his hair.

"So you're never going to believe this." He began.

" Hey the doctor says not to upset me." Ryan laughed.

"Oh I'm not sure if this will upset you or make you laugh even more…Hotch tried to hold my hand." Reid stated.

Ryan's face went from a look of shock, to one of brow-furrowing confusion and finally to a goofy grin"

"Are you going to run off with Hotch now?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. We're going to go elope this weekend." Reid replied. He rarely made jokes, but he couldn't pass this one up. He almost felt kind of dirty for saying something like that, kind of like a catty woman.

"So what's going to happen now?" Reid asked.

"Well" Ryan began "No sex, that's for sure. The doctor said so, because my femur is broken and you, straddling me or me being on top of you or any other position is probably going to hurt like hell Also, no sex because Cassie and Cera are coming out to stay with me for a while, major cock blockage, I know" Ryan rolled his eyes playfully. "Since we're not too far away right now, They're going to be arriving here in a few hours then they'll come out to Quantico to stay at my place. Aunt Cassie nearly shat herself when the doctors called."

Reid felt somewhat relieve that there would be someone to take care of Ryan when he couldn't because of work or anything else. He was also quite excited to see Cera again.

The doctor made Reid leave and Hotch took his place. He wasn't sure why Hotch wanted to see Ryan but it was probably something about incident reports and figuring out how much time off Ryan would need.

Spencer volunteered to pick up Cassie and Cera at the airport, stating that he had met them before and they would recognize him. He waited at the terminal coffee in his hand. As soon as he had thrown away the cup, he turned around and saw Cassie and Cera hurrying towards him.

"So what exactly happened?" Cassie asked. We were raiding an UNSUB's home and we went out to the back yard. Ryan opened the tool shed and the UNSUB fired at him. The bullet broke his femur and when he fell back, he landed on some broken glass that was in the yard. The glass split his lower lip open and he needed stitches."

They got into a cab and headed to the hospital. Hotch greeted Cassie and Cera, being very careful to avoid looking at Reid. Since Ryan could only have one visitor at a time Cera allowed her mother to go back first. "Where can we grab some coffee?" Cera asked. Reid lead her to the hospital's cafeteria.

She had bleached her hair again since he'd seen her last and added black low lights. Her hair was flat, usually it was teased up, her bangs at an angle over her face, accentuated with a bow or a headband. She had no makeup on, and looked a little older without her signature raccoon eyes and her blue eyes didn't look as bright. She still looked small though. Cera was so thin. Her thighs had space between them and her hips where narrow in her short white shorts (A favorite of hers, as Reid noticed) and her tye-dye v-neck tee shirt was loose. Bracelets, mostly the little woven friendship bracelets as well as the ones woven from hemp where tied around her wrists and ankles. Flip flops adorned her average-sized feet.

When they got their coffee and returned to the waiting room, Cassie was still with Ryan. After a few minutes of silent sipping, Cera spoke. " I'm glad he's got you." She finally said.

"He needs to be with someone who has a good head on their shoulders. I can't look back and recall a single boyfriend or girlfriend of his who wasn't a complete idiot. The girls where ditzy and only wanted him because they thought they could finally have a 'bad boy' and the boys he brought home where bad. Iggy wasn't even the worst. Iggy is just a little shit head. "Spencer cracked a smile at Cera. "He's one of those people who thinks he's special or something." Cera rolled her eyes. "You however, have a stable job, and aside from the occasional joint, with me of course , you're not into that scene." Cera gently jabbed Reid's arm with her finger.

He hated how people always seemed to have the wrong impression of him. He wasn't some angel. He was shooting up dilaudid behind everyone's backs, every chance he got. The feeling of deceiving everyone made him feel like an ugly person, rotting from the inside out. He sighed and smiled at Cera. "I'm glad he has you too, you've got a decent head on your shoulders as well." She had the prettiest smile, Reid assumed, because it kind of looked like Ryan's smile. She pulled her hair away from her face and Reid noticed the gauges in her ear lobes. Hot pink plugs each about the size of a penny.

He was just about to ask Cera about them when Cassie came out and Told Cera she could go in to see Ryan.

Author's note : That was a long ass wait wasn't it? I'll try not to do that again Sorry guys.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ryan couldn't deny that he relished being surrounded by beautiful blonde women. Sitting on his futon in his newly-sparkling-clean apartment with wounded leg propped up on a footstool, his XBOX controller in his hands and the sounds of the three lovely blondes that were currently inhabiting his kitchen, cooking for him, made him happier than a pig in shit.

All he needed now was a certain tall lanky boy with mousy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes to show up and sit next to him on the couch.

Cera and Aunt Cassie had gotten home shortly after Ryan did. The moment his aunt saw the state of his two-bedroom apartment she declared that she refused to live in such a mess and, after she set herself up in the second bedroom, which contained a sofa bed, Cassie set herself to the task of cleaning up Ryan's kitchen.

Cera put her bags in the corner of the living room, she would be occupying the futon at night.

After the kitchen was clean and Cassie had begun sorting laundry, there was a knock at the door. Cera swiftly made her way to the door, opening it to find the third blonde, Penelope Garcia waiting with enough Chinese food to feed an army. "Hey, I'm Penelope!" She said, her glossy red smile beaming at Ryan's cousin. "I heard you guys where staying here and since Ryan is in no state to be taking you ladies out, I thought I'd bring some Chinese over and some home-made cookies. "

Cera was suddenly reminded of her mother and took the cookies from Garcia, welcoming her in. Garcia introduced herself to Cassie as she set down the steaming hot food. She approached Ryan and rustled his hair. " Will Junior G man be joining us tonight?" She asked, sitting next to Ryan on the futon. "Yeah he should be around soon" Ryan replied.

Cassie was busy pulling paper plates down from the cabinet while Cera unpacked the food. She'd been busy playing video games with Ryan and had worked up quite an appetite.

Food was spooned out and distributed as Ryan hobbled over to the dining table on his crutches, Garcia pulling up an extra chair for herself and another for Cera. "I brought some photo albums with me that we can look through after dinner!" Cassie announced. Ryan shut his eyes tightly, his mouth twisted in anguish. "Why?" he whined.

Just then, Reid showed up. Penelope, being closest to the door, got up to answer it. "Hello, sweetness, we saved you a plate" She smiled, ushering Reid into the apartment. She handed him a plate and tried to make room for the last possible chair she could find. All of them where packed around the small table, with little room to move.

When the paper plates where tossed out and fresh coffee had been made, They all gathered in the living room with the photo albums Cera had pulled from her luggage. Ryan felt embarrassed as soon as he saw the particular albums she was holding. The baby pictures were the least of his worries. He had been a fairly adorable baby, even if he had had quite a low birth weight.

The first picture in the baby blue album was of Hope, thin, but not quite as thin as she usually was, her red hair plastered to her face. She had put on about 20 pounds while pregnant. She was holding the tiniest baby, with red hair to match hers.

Then the usual pictures appeared. All of the typical things like Ryan at one year old, smooshing cake everywhere. Ryan on his first bicycle, Cera pushing Ryan off of said bicycle. The best picture from this album was probably a picture of Cera in a tie and bowler hat, pointing at Ryan(she appeared to be yelling)As Ryan bent over a toy kitchen set, arranging fake food on a plate. "Yeah I was always the Dad when we played house. Ryan never stood up to me " Cera laughed.

The particularly horrible pictures of Ryan's teenage years showed up in the next album. The dyed black hair and the chain covered pants made him visibly cringe and made Reid almost roll out of his chair with laughter. At the same time, he was glad that he had never gone thorough that stage and that his mother was never lucid enough to take a lot of pictures of him. He was so tempted to ask for copies of all of these horrible pictures to look at when he was feeling down, but Reid decided to show a little self control.

Finally everyone was tired, and Garcia left after making plans to take Cassie and Cera shopping at all of her favorite places around town. Reid sat on the couch next to Ryan, dusting kisses over his cheeks and forehead, promising to return the next day while the girls went out shopping. Finally Reid went back to his own home, leaving Ryan to hobble over to his bed, Cera pulling back the covers for him and gathering a couple of pillows for his leg. Spencer promised, that because tomorrow was Saturday night, that he would return for a sleep over. Cera made sure Ryan was situated comfortably before turning out the lights and unfolding the futon that was still warm from Ryan and Reid sitting on it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As soon as Reid walked out the door, Ryan gathered all of his strength, and using his crutches to help him, he removed himself from the couch. Having been on crutches many times during his youth, due to several skateboarding injuries and one car accident, Ryan quickly grew accustomed to them and was getting around somewhat quickly. Carefully, he got into his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

With the unholy amount of medication the doctors had put him on, sleep came fairly quickly and without much effort. He didn't dream much, but he slept extremely well. His eye lids finally peeled themselves apart, it was half past noon. He slowly got up and hobbled out to the living room. All was quiet. The futon had been folded back up and Reid was sitting on it, a book in his lap.

Ryan smiled.

"Hey." Reid said, looking up from his book. "Cassie let me in…But she refused to leave before she stuffed me." Spencer rolled his eyes and poked at his tummy, which was loaded with bacon and pancakes.

"Yeah…She thinks you need to gain some weight. She's actually told me that she's not sure where I put my hands" Ryan laughed.

"Ah…A woman without curves is like jeans without pockets, you don't know where to put your hands" Reid quoted "Luckily, I'm not a woman"

Ryan chuckled a little bit before hobbling over to the futon. Reid got up and went to the kitchen, returning with the plate of food Cassie had left for Ryan and a fork. He sat back down and set his book on the table.

"So when are you getting those stitches out?" Reid asked.

"Sometime in the next two weeks." Ryan muttered, his mouth stuffed with syrupy pancakes. "They said I've been lucky all around. They're going to check on the ones in my leg, then once that's done they'll take these out. The glass missed my lip ring by a about a centimeter." Ryan laughed, touching the small stud in his lip.

"So what are we supposed to do while everyone's gone? It's not like we can have sex, and I'm a little too drugged up to be going anywhere." Ryan giggled, tucking his fork behind his ear. Reid couldn't help but laugh. Shamefully, he admitted to himself that he had really just shot up dilaudid in Ryan's bathroom.

Reid looked at him, he felt a little blurry, but blissful. But he knew it. He just knew that he was in love. A life time with a boy who tucks forks behind his ear was absolutely all he needed. Ryan leaned forward, trying to get comfortable, and rested his head on Spencer's chest, the fork stabbing him. "Watch it!" Reid chuckled, pulling the fork from Ryan's ear and tossing it over the back of the couch.

"Hmm I love you Spence" He nuzzled Reid's chest. He smelled amazing. "I love you too" Reid sighed, twining his fingers in Ryan's hair. Spencer felt his eyelids getting heavy and soon he was asleep.

End of "book" 1

Look out for the next "book" "Building bridges" (I Need better titles)


End file.
